Sacrificando Al Ser Amado
by Derekhot
Summary: Nadie lo sabe pero el verdadero nombre de Naruto es Beloved, el ser amado, el cual comparte con sasuke.Ellos son parte de unas peleas magicas, donde naruto es el sacrificio y sasuke el luchador,ya que alguien quiere matar a naruto ¿podra sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

Sacrificando al Ser Amado

Sacrificando al Ser Amado

Se supone que mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki pero mi verdadero nombre es Beloved: "El ser amado". Dejen les explico un poco; en este mundo todos nacemos con unas orejas y una cola, éstas se caen cuando tenemos nuestra primera relación sexual, claro, yo aun las mantengo a mis 16 años. Y no las he perdido no por el hecho de que no haya pretendientes; no es por ser presumido pero no estoy del todo mal: soy de piel bronceada, un cuerpo flaco, un pelo rubio y unos grandes ojos inocentes de color azul. El hecho es que…lo estoy esperando a él, el que he esperado toda mi vida, el que comparte el mismo nombre que yo, mi luchador, Beloved.

En este mundo hay algunas peleas mágicas, mezcladas con un poco de arte ninja, pero solo un selecto número de personas son elegidas para eso y quienes tienen ese privilegio comparten su nombre. Uno será el sacrificio, el que recibirá todos los daños, mientras el otro su luchador, el que defenderá al sacrificio.

Mientras llega mi luchador, tengo que tratar de vivir día a día en mi escuela. Como hoy, ha sido uno de los días mas aburridos en toda mi vida. Estoy afuera en el recreo con mis amigos Sai, Gaara y Lee…

- ¡NARUTO!- Gritó Sai.

- Gomen ne Sai, andaba pensando en otras cosas, ¡Dattebayo! – Dije.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- Preguntó Lee.

- En nada, nada importante.-

- Sería una gran sorpresa si estuvieras pensando en algo interesante.- Dijo Gaara.

En ese momento un balón se dirigió directo a mí, golpeándome en toda la cara. ¡Kuso! Ese balón me ha dejado viendo estrellitas, todo está blanco, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?, un momento, ¿Qué es lo que se acerca?... es un ángel.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dice alguien de voz grave y me ofrece su mano, ¡Que hermosos ojos tiene! pero ¿Quién es? Estoy recuperando mi vista, es Sasuke Uchiha, el estudiante perfecto; es líder del equipo de fútbol, el de mejor promedio de su clase, el chico mas popular de la escuela, en sí el sueño perfecto, pero no el mío. Solté su mano rápidamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Repitió, ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?, ¿Por qué se portaba tan atento?, nunca lo fue conmigo… desde el primer día que lo conocí…

_Tendría yo unos 5 años, estaba en el patio de la escuela jugando con mis amigos, cuando choqué con alguien._

_- Cuánto lo siento.- Dije._

_- Niño tonto.- Dijo alguien, levanté la vista._

_- ¡No soy un niño tonto!, ¡Yo soy Beloved!- Dije con fuerza._

_- Sabes, te ves lindo cuando te enojas Beloved- Me sonrojé._

_- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, ha tus órdenes.-_

_- No me digas Beloved- Dije._

_- Así dijiste que te llamara- Dijo Sasuke._

_- Pero…pero… sólo una persona puede llamarme así.-_

_- ¿A sí? ¿Y quién es?-_

_- ¡Eso no te importa!-_

_- Eres muy bravo para tener tu edad, ¿No tienes miedo que te golpeen?-_

_- Naruto-kun, mejor vámonos- Dijo Sai que había estado escuchando todo junto con Gaara y Lee._

_- No seas cobarde Sai- Dijo Gaara._

_- ¡Si este muchacho quiere pelea pues eso tendrá!- Exclamó Lee._

_- Son unos niños muy peleoneros- Dijo Sasuke- No se preocupen, no busco pelea, buscaba a otra persona y creo que ya la encontré- Me miró y se rió, ¿Por qué se rió?, ¿Por qué se reía cada vez que me veía?, ¿Se estaría burlando de mí?... _

Después de eso siempre se comporto tan frío conmigo, como si no me conociera, pero siempre terminaba sonriendo, ¡Es tan desesperante ese Sasuke!

- Si estoy bien, pero no gracias a ti- Dije enojado, todavía sentía el dolor en mi cara.

- Oye, yo no te tiré el balón-

- ¿Sabes qué?, no me importa- Dije y me fui todo enojado.

- ¡Espera Naruto!- Oí gritar a mis amigos.

- Adiós Beloved- Dijo Sasuke, voltee todo furico y le brinqué encima, caímos al suelo, sus brazos los agarré y los pegué al piso.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu no me puedes decir así, teme? -

- Entonces… ¿Quién sí puede?- Dijo Sasuke sin siquiera moverse, era como si no le importara estar tirado en el suelo.

- No te importa-

- ¿Sabes?, aunque esto es muy erótico, tu eres un hombre Beloved, así que quítate- Dijo Sasuke y me tiró como si fuera una simple hoja; de verdad Sasuke era muy fuerte, se levantó y se fue, volteó y sonrió. ¡Esa maldita sonrisa!

- Naruto ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Lee.

- ¡Ese teme!- Grité y me dirigía a reclamarle, pero Gaara y Sai me detuvieron.

- Si Naruto, lo golpearás pero ahorita es hora de clases- Dijo Sai.

- ¡Y ya vamos tarde, apúrense!- Decía Gaara ya corriendo.

"..."

Es una mañana tan agradable para salir y comer un rico ramen, ¡Dattebayo!, ¡Ay no! Qué envidia de los pájaros…

- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- Exclamó el profesor golpeando la paleta de mi butaca.

- Gomen ne, Iruka-sensei - Contesté apenado.

- Ese naruto, es tan estúpido- Se oyó decir a Sakura.

- ¡Yo no soy estúpido!

- Y yo no soy bella- dijo Sakura mientras se reía.

- Pues en realidad no lo eres, solo eres una muchacha melodramática que hace de su vida un drama, que habla sola, que tiene una doble personalidad de perra escondida, te crees mucho no más porque ya perdiste tus orejas ¿Y por que las perdiste? Porque te violaron, quedaste embarazada y después tuviste que abortar. ¡Y ve la ropa horrible que usas!- Le contesté.

-Eso es mentira, ¡SASUKE UCHIHA Y YO PERDIMOS LAS OREJAS!- Gritó Sakura toda roja.

- Estás mintiendo, él nunca se acostaría contigo.-

- Oh, claro que lo hizo.-

- ¡Pequeña zorra ramera!- Contesté muy enojado y la jalé del pelo, ella gritó y los dos empezamos a pelear; el profesor nos separó con varios esfuerzos.

- Sakura y Naruto váyanse con el director- Dijo Iruka-sensei.

La visita con el director fue dura, le expliqué que Sakura había tenido la culpa y la muy piru… me culpó de todo; al director no le importó ninguna de las dos versiones así que nos hizo quedarnos después de clases para limpiar todo el piso.

- Yo no estaría aquí, si no fuera por tu culpa- Renegó Sakura.

- Ya cállate y limpia- Le aconsejé a Sakura.

En ese momento los del último grado salieron.

- Nos vemos Sasuke- Se despidió una muchacha de él.

- Adiós- Le contestó Sasuke, me miró limpiando el piso; Sasuke traía una botella de refresco- Vaya Beloved, con que ahora eres conserje de limpieza.

- Teme, déjame en paz- Hablé enojado.

- Oye Naruto, creo que Akamaru te dejo un pequeño trabajo que necesitas limpiar- Dijo un muchacho con un perro en la cabeza.

- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER QUE TREMENDA… MIE… PORQUERÍA!! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE DE QUE UN PERRO TAN PEQUEÑO SALGA TREMENDA COSA?, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- Grité.

- Kiba, recoge eso- Dijo Sasuke.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?, Naruto es ahora el que debe de limpiar- Se negó Kiba.

- He dicho que recojas eso- Le volvió a decir Sasuke, con una voz un poco más seria y con una mirada penetrante. Kiba sólo se quedó viendo extrañado a Sasuke al igual que yo y después fue a rejuntar ese desecho.

- Arigato- Le dije a Sasuke.

- No te preocupes Beloved, sólo que tendrás que limpiar esto-

Tiró toda su botella de refresco y se rió- Nos vemos Beloved- Y se fue.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Ese teme, no puedo creerlo, para que me ayudó si después iba a tirar todo el refresco, pero es mejor el refresco que la otra cosa; Sasuke Uchiha eres un muchacho complicado.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que Sakura y yo terminamos de limpiar la escuela, sólo quiero descansar. Ya estoy en mi dormitorio donde nadie me puede molestar. ¡Kuso! ¿Por que ha dicho ese comentario?, ¿Por qué se ríe cuando me ve? Es tan desesperante ese Uchiha, pero tan guapo, ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! No, yo lo odio a ese teme, ni debería de estar pensando en él, no vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo en él, ¡Diablos! ¡Deja de pensar en él! Será mejor que salga un rato, necesito despejar mi mente.

Ya el sol se ha ocultado, hace mucho frío, gracias a dios que me traje una bufanda y una sudadera. Iré al parque; me gusta deslizarme en los columpios, cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el vai ven, sentir que no hay ningún problema, el viento en mi cara. La luna esta más brillante de lo común, se ve tan bella, tan radiante. ¿Dónde estás Beloved? No estoy completo sin ti, te necesito Beloved. ¡Ey! ¿Quién ha apagado la luz?, los faros que están en el parque han explotado, oigo pasos, alguien está conmigo.

- ¿Tu eres al que llaman Beloved?- Habló una voz masculina.

- Si, soy yo, ¿Tu quién eres?- Pregunté.

- Yo soy Ai-Dijo otra voz, ésta vez femenina.

- Y yo soy Midori- Volvió a hablar la voz masculina.

- Y juntos somos Breathless- Dijo Ai.

- Pero mi luchador no está.-

- No tengas miedo Naruto, aquí estoy- se oyó decir una voz, estaba cerca de mí y era tan familiar.

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha eres tú!- Exclamé sorprendido.

- Yo soy tu luchador Naruto, y juntos somos Beloved- Susurró Sasuke- No tengas miedo.-

No puede ser, Sasuke Uchiha es a quien he estado esperando toda mi vida, él es Beloved. ¡KAMI! No puede ser posible esto, el estudiante perfecto, el más popular es mi luchador, comparte el mismo nombre conmigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Aceptamos el desafío- Volvió a hablar Sasuke.

- ¡Expandiendo Sistema!-Dijo Breathless.

Todo se volvió negro pero ya se podían ver a las demás personas, enfrente de mi estaba Sasuke, y más adelante estaban una muchacha y un muchacho. La muchacha era de piel blanca, su pelo era color rosa, tenía cola y orejas, traía una sudadera naranja y un short azul. El muchacho era más alto, traía un suéter blanco con rayas azules en las mangas y un pantalón deportivo color azul, su pelo era verde y él también todavía tenía orejas.

- ¡Desgarre!- Gritó la muchacha.

- Protección de viento- Contestó al mismo tiempo Sasuke, una ráfaga de viento detuvo un ataque de la muchacha. En el momento en que conjuró su hechizo su cabello se mecía tan grácilmente, incluso lucía como aquellos modelos bellamente estéticos que mueven su cabellera cual comercial de televisión, ¡Es increíble que el muy desgraciado en ningún momento pierda ese porte que tiene! ¡Pero qué sexy se ve!

- Sasuke, ¿Qué debo de hacer yo?- Pregunté algo nervioso y preocupado.

- Evitar que te maten, tú eres mi sacrificio, yo te defiendo. Nosotros somos Beloved y acabaremos con ustedes.- Estaba diciendo Sasuke, cuando me abrazó me quede sin habla. El cuello de Sasuke y mío brillaban, pude ver como en su cuello se marcaba el nombre Beloved. - ¡Restricción!- Gritó Sasuke y unas cadenas aprisionaron los brazos de la muchacha en el piso.

Sasuke corrió hacia el muchacho, era muy veloz, brincó y lanzó una shuriken, ésta causó una cortada en la cara del muchacho, la muchacha en ese momento rompió las cadenas.

- Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Breathless- Chilló la muchacha- ¡Desgarre, rompe y destruye sus huesos, hazlos polvos!- Un dragón de energía color naranja aparecía y se dirigía directo a mi. ¡Kuso!, ¿Cómo lo detendré?

- Protección espejo, refleja su ira, que eso sea su destrucción- Pronunció Sasuke; un gran espejo apareció enfrente de nosotros y se rompió, reflejando al dragón, el ataque le llegó directo al muchacho, el cual gritó.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado- Dijo la muchacha

- A si son estas peleas, eres muy débil para salvar a tu sacrificio. - Le contestó Sasuke.

- ¡Mientes!- Exclamó la muchacha y corrió directo a Sasuke, tiró un puñetazo pero Sasuke lo esquivó, ella siguió tirando golpes y patadas, Sasuke los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

- Bunshin No Jutsu - Dijo Sasuke, unos 6 Sasukes aparecieron. La muchacha se veía preocupada, todos se dirigieron a atacarla, por más que ella trataba de defenderse no podía.- Has perdido- Se oyó decir a Sasuke y todos los demás Sasukes desaparecieron y apareció él detrás del muchacho, tiró un shuriken en la espalda de éste y cayó en el piso. -¡Relámpagos y truenos, acaben con estos principiantes!- Del cielo cayeron dos relámpagos, electrocutando a Breathless.

Todo volvió a verse claro, el parque, la luna, los juegos; y en el piso estaba Breathless.

- ¿Los has matado?- Pregunté.

- Si quieres los mato- Contestó Sasuke.

- No, déjalos.-

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se me acercó y me observó, sus ojos eran tan profundos.

- Sí, estoy bien-

- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.-

Ya era muy noche, había tenido mi primera pelea y ahora iba a mi casa del lado de Sasuke.


	2. Heartless

Heartless

Heartless

_Sin Corazón _

Sasuke Uchiha es mi luchador y yo su sacrificio, aun no me lo puedo creer, pero… ¿Quiénes eran esos muchachos?, ¿Y por qué me atacaron?

- Naruto ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Preguntó Sasuke muy preocupado.

- Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ¡Dattebayo!- Le contesté sonriendo- Pero Sasuke, ¿Por qué Breathless quería pelear con nosotros?-

- Naruto cada año se hace un torneo donde todas las personas que comparten un mismo nombre pelean, si atacan a otras parejas fuera de este torneo es que algo anda muy mal. Y ellos te buscaron a ti, en vez de mí, ellos trataban de matarte- Dijo Sasuke.

-Matarme… pero ¿Por qué?- Pregunté.

- No lo sé, pero no te preocupes aquí estoy para protegerte- Habló Sasuke y me abrazó, yo me recargue en su hombro, aun no me acostumbraba a que Sasuke demostrara tanto afecto conmigo pero no lo iba a desperdiciar ¿Verdad? – Bueno, vamos, no quiero que se haga mas noche, mañana tengo planes con Sakura- Dicho esto me separé totalmente de él.

- ¿Por qué vas a salir con esa Sakura?-

- Quedé con ella ya desde hace mucho, ¿Por qué?, ¿No quieres que la vea?- Dijo Sasuke con un tono tentativo.

- Haz lo que quieras, teme.-

- Naruto eres todo un dobe.-

- ¿Yo, dobe? , ¿Sabes qué? ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡No te quiero ver!- Exclamé enojado.

- ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?-

- ¡Sí!-

- Esta bien- Y Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí en la esquina como vil put…rame... bueno ustedes entienden, ese teme, como desearía golpearlo en este mismo momento, todos creen que es el gran Sasuke, pero llegará el día en que me vengue de él, ¡Sí!, ya lo verán todos, ¡Dattebayo! (Naruto se imagina a Sasuke en el piso y él poniendo su pie en la cabeza de él y cae confeti del cielo) no, no podría hacerle eso. Es demasiado lindo para hacerle eso, ¡Que locuras estoy diciendo!, el saldrá con esa Sakura, a ella si un día le pisaré su cabeza y su horrible vestido que usa todos los malditos días, ¡Dattebayo! Jajajajajajajaja; no sé por qué me río tan malvadamente, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, mi mamá me matará.

"…"

¿Qué horas son?, ayer tuve un sueño tan raro, Sasuke Uchiha era mi luchador, jajaja, que buena broma. Creo que me levantaré e iré al baño. Mi pelo está todo esponjado, necesito un espejo. ¡KAMI! Mi cuello, está la marca Beloved, eso significa que es cierto, Sasuke Uchiha sí es mi luchador, todo fue real, no fue un sueño. Naruto respira…

- Naruto, baja a desayunar- Oí que me llamaba mi okasan.

- Ya voy a bajar madre.-

- Bueno es aquí, las mañanas de los sábados en que las cosas se vuelven un poco incómodas, todos los sábados toda mi familia viene a desayunar; mis abuelos, la tía Mikuru y sus dos hijos Sunao de 15 años y Ran de 13, el tío Itsuki y su hija Sora de 10 años y la tía Kaoru, ella no tiene hijos porque es lesbiana, no le apetece tener nada con un hombre, porque para ser sinceros ella parece uno.

Y como lo dije, toda la familia ya está en el comedor.

- Naruto, que bueno que has bajado- Me dijo mi okasan.

- Ven Naruto, siéntate a un lado de mi - Me habló mi abuelo.

- Bueno, como les iba diciendo- Empezó a hablar mi tío Itsuki- Mi pequeña hija Sora es la más destacada de su salón y mírenla es tan bella.-

- Ya lo vemos- Dijo mi tía Kaoru.

- Sí, bueno no quiero que te le acerques- Le contestó mi tío Itsuki con brusquedad a Kaoru.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó mi okasan.

- Pues no quiero que se le pegue lo rarita.- Contestó Itsuki, ¡Uy! Ese comentario había sido muy grosero, estoy seguro que habrá problemas.

- ¡Eso no se contagia! Siempre fuiste y serás baka- Exclamó Kaoru.

- Perdóname por tratar de que mi hija sea normal.- Itsuki se levantó de la mesa.

- Bueno bueno, no se peleen hijos- Habló mi abuelo muy calmado- Cálmense, es una bella mañana donde toda la familia desayunará.- Dicho esto todos se calmaron, nadie tenia el suficiente valor para contradecir a mi abuelo.- Y dime Naruto, ¿Cómo estás en la escuela?

- Muy bien, no te preocupes abuelito- Le contesté, mi abuelo y yo siempre habíamos tenido una buena relación. Era como mi figura paterna que siempre me faltó, ya que mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.

- Ese es mi nieto.-

- Naruto, ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- Pregunto mi Okasan.

- Ehh… eso es… - No sabía que decir.

- ¡Es un tatuaje, te hiciste un tatuaje sin pedirnos permiso!- Gritó mi okasan.

- Gomen ne- Le contesté, era mejor que creyeran que era un tatuaje que una marca de mi luchador.

-Déjame ver Naruto- Dijo mi abuelo, se quedó un tiempo viendo la marca y pensando - A mi se me hace que le queda bien-

- No lo defiendas otosan, él debió pedirme permiso.-

- Gomen ne okasan, prometo que no lo volveré hacer.-

- Ay Naruto- Habló mi madre desesperanzada pero después rió- La verdad si te queda bien, pero a la otra que hagas algo así no respondo Naruto Uzumaki.-

La comida siguió "tranquila", ya pasada una hora después de comer mis amigos llegaron a mi casa, tome una bufanda, me despedí de la familia y me fui con ellos.

- ¿Y como estuvo el desayuno hoy Naruto?- Me preguntó Lee.

- Mas tranquilo de lo común, hoy no se quebró ningún plato ni se aventó comida- Contesté.

- Que día tan asqueroso- Habló Gaara- Es tan… tan… soleado-

- Y tu con esa bufanda- Dijo Sai.

- Ya olvídense de eso, ¡Vamos! ¡A que no me alcanzan! - Les dije y empecé a correr, la verdad era por que no quería explicar porque traía mi bufanda, realmente no me creerían si les dijera que es una marca de mi luchador, ¿Dónde estarás Sasuke?

Ya cansados nos tuvimos que detener.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a _"Hidden Place"_? - Propuso Sai.

-Es buena idea, vamos - Dijo Lee.

_Hidden Place _(lugar oculto)es un lugar donde te puedes relajar con una buena taza de café, es un lugar tranquilo con un estilo bohemio. Llegamos Sai y Gaara pidiendo un moka de oreo, Lee un frappe de cajeta y yo un moka blanco, ¡Qué rica crema!, la verdad me fascina el café, ¡Dattebayo! Como me gusta este lugar, es el lugar en donde nunca encontraré a alguien de mi escuela y en especial a esa… ¡SAKURA HARUNO! ¿Qué hacia aquí y agarrada de la mano de…? ¡SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡¡Kuso!! Se supone que no lo vería el día hoy, no creo que en verdad esté saliendo con esa del vestido horrible. Cálmate Naruto, respira, no hagas una escena.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? - Me preguntó Sai.

- A mi nada, ¿Por qué? Debería de pasarme algo, no claro que no.- Decía muy rápido.

- Cálmate, Naruto- Hablo Lee.

- Yo estoy calmado, no hay ningún problema, ninguno en absoluto.

- Pero no lo parece, ya cálmate- Dijo Gaara y me dio un golpe, yo grité y Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon hacia nosotros.

- Naruto- Me saludó Sasuke, él y Sakura se acercaron hacia nosotros, Sasuke se sentó a un lado mío, él traía unas vendas en el cuello para tapar la marca.

- Sasuke, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lado?- Dijo Sakura muy asqueada.

- A mi me gusta aquí - Le contestó Sasuke.

- Pero… es que… - Tartamudeaba Sakura.

- ¿Y cómo están chicos?- Preguntó Sasuke, mis amigos estaban sin habla, de seguro se preguntaban por que Sasuke me hablaba con tanta confianza y por que los saludaba a ellos ahora - Naruto tienes crema en la boca, a ver déjame te la quito- Sasuke con su dedo me quitó la espuma y se la metió en su boca, ¡QUE SEXY! Todos se quedaron sin habla, hasta Sakura; yo me sonrojé mucho.

- Ehh... creo que pediré otro café- Dije y me levanté.

- Me traes un moka blanco es mi favorito- Habló Sasuke - Y tu Sakura, ¿Qué quieres?

- Un frappe caliente- Me dijo Sakura.

Fui a pedir los cafés, aunque realmente no debería pedirlos, no soy un camarero, pero ya que importa, a Sasuke también le gusta el moka blanco. Ya traía los cafés, ¡Ay Sasuke!, que guapo se ve hoy, la verdad que bueno que está aquí, ¡Qué bipolar soy!, creo que me llevaré bien con Sakura nada más por el día de hoy si con eso logro que Sasuke se quede mas tiempo… pero no contaba con que me iba a tropezar y todo el café le iba a caer encima.

- ¡NARUTO! - Gritó Sakura, que le cayó todo el café en su vestido, realmente no me afectaba mucho, ni tampoco a ella, ese vestido no es bonito, unas manchas de cafés no lo harán más feo de lo que es.

- Gomen ne, no fue mi intención, ¡Dattebayo!-

- Claro que si lo fue, yo te vi las intenciones, ¡Ay no, mi vestido!- Renegaba Sakura.

- Creo que ya nos vamos nosotros- Dijo Lee.

- Sí, ya es hora de irnos- Hablé todo apenado.

- No Naruto, tu te tienes que quedar- Me dijo Sasuke agarrándome de un brazo sin soltarme.- Ya que se van, ¿Por qué no acompañan a Sakura a su casa?

- ¡Pero Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura.

- Vámonos- Dijo Gaara; Lee y Sai agarraron a Sakura y se la llevaron.

- Si no querías que saliera con Sakura me hubieras dicho en vez de tirarle café encima- Habló Sasuke ya que ellos se habían ido.

- Yo no tiré a propósito el café, ¡Dattebayo!- Renegué.

- Debiste decirme que ibas a salir.-

- ¿Por qué? Tú no puedes controlar mi vida.-

- Pero yo soy tu luchador, ¿Cómo te voy a defender si no se dónde estás?, Naruto entiéndelo, tu eres mi única preocupación.- Me miró fijo…sus ojos negros, no podía evitarlos, eran tan profundos, se veía tan lindo y se preocupaba por mí.

- Gomen ne.-

- Vamos, termínate tu café y te llevo a tu casa.-

Y así lo hice, en todo ese lapso, Sasuke y yo hablamos, más de lo que no habíamos hablado nunca. Descubrí que su hermano mayor, es un ser despreciable, gracias a dios él no vive aquí. También descubrí que ama los deportes y que ha aprendido artes marciales desde muy pequeño. Terminé mi café y nos fuimos de ahí directo a mi casa hasta que…

- Alguien nos ha venido siguiendo desde hace 10 minutos- Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Crees que sea alguna pareja?-

- Estoy seguro de eso. ¡SALGAN DE AHÍ Y DEN LA CARA!- Gritó Sasuke a la calle desierta, el sol se estaba ocultando.

De repente del piso, salió una mano y así empezó a salir todo un cuerpo. Era una muchacha con el pelo corto de color azul, unos ojos totalmente blancos, una gran chamarra color crema, un pantalón color azul y unas sandalias del mismo color; y de un poste saltó una muchacha de pelo rubio claro, el cual estaba en una coleta larga y llevaba un traje de color lila.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- Yo soy Ino Yamakana- Contestó la muchacha de pelo rubio.

- Y yo soy Hinata Hyuga - Dijo la otra muchacha.

- Y nosotras juntas somos Heartless- Volvió a hablar Ino - ¿Ustedes son Beloved?-

- Sí, somos nosotros- Le contesté.

- Buscamos una pelea con ustedes- Dijo Hinata - Declaramos un duelo-

- Aceptamos el desafió- Contestó Sasuke.

- Expandiendo Sistema- Habló Ino.

Todo se volvió oscuro pero podía ver a las muchachas.

- No tenemos compasión, porque no tenemos corazón- Decía Hinata, unas palabras empezaron a brillar en donde debería estar el corazón de Ino, en Hinata no se podía ver por la chamarra.

- Arrancamos el corazón de nuestros rivales, porque somos…- Dijo Ino.

- Heartless- Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Ino y Hinata. Hinata le dio un beso a la mano de Ino, al parecer Hinata era la luchadora e Ino el sacrificio…y algo más.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos un discurso así?- Pregunté.

- Si quieres uno, lo hacemos- Me contestó Sasuke.

- No, solo decía, ¡Dattebayo!- Sasuke me abrazó, yo me recargué en él.

- Yo te protejo, Naruto, empecemos.- Me susurró al oído.

- ¡_Byakugan_!- Gritó Hinata, en sus ojos blancos se marcaron venas, al igual que en la piel cercana a sus ojos. Sasuke corrió hacia ella, desapareció y volvió a aparecer atrás de Ino pero era como si Hinata supiera lo que iba hacer y le tiró una patada golpeando a Sasuke en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

- No podrás atacar así, Hinata tiene una visión de 360 grados, por donde quieras atacar ella te vera, así que los ataques sorpresa no te sirven de nada.- Dijo Ino - Acaba con su sacrificio Hinata.-

- Agua, transfórmate en un remolino, destruye a este sacrificio, llévatelo lejos- Dijo Hinata y un gran remolino de agua se dirigía directo a mí.

-_Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu_- Dijo Sasuke enfrente de mí y una gran bola de fuego evaporaba el remolino de agua.

- Eres rápido, pero eso no te servirá de nada- Habló Ino.

- Ya veremos, del espacio se acerca tu destrucción, lluvia de meteoritos caigan y causen sufrimiento.- Dijo Sasuke, del cielo se veían venir a gran velocidad unos grandes meteoritos con fuego.

-_Shugo hakke Rokujū Yonshō _(Protección del Circulo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación, Protección Total)- En el piso aparece un signo del ying yang color verde, después surgió otro círculo alrededor de este con símbolos chinos y por último otro círculo más grande, también de color verde y con signos chinos. Los meteoritos empezaron a caer a Hinata e Ino, pero éstos no podían tocarlas, se desintegraban cuando hacían contacto con el sello de hinata.

- Con la protección de Hinata nadie me puede tocar- Empezó a reírse Ino.

- ¡Desgarre!- Gritó Hinata, sentí como si mis huesos se rompieran, pero aún me mantenía de pie, una gran cadena apareció en mis dos brazos, apretándomelos muy fuerte.

- ¡Naruto!- Exclamó Sasuke.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, yo estoy bien, acaba con esas perras. Unas yuri no nos pueden destruir. - Le dije, el se rió.

- _Chidori Nagashi_- Habló Sasuke, una gran energía empezó a circular alrededor de él, después de un rato se dirigió hacia el sello.

- Eres un tonto, nada atraviesa este sello- Le dijo Ino, pero Sasuke siguió corriendo y atacó fuertemente el sello con una patada, se pudo ver como había unas grietas en él y segundos después se rompió. Hinata e Ino quedaron expuestas.

- Aun así, Hinata puede ver donde atacarás no sirve de nada.-

- _Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu- _Sasuke desapareció, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Al poco tiempo apareció detrás de Hinata y le dio una patada en su cabeza, ella cayó al piso, Sasuke volvió conmigo

- Hinata, es hora de enseñarles por que nosotras somos Heartless.

- Nosotras somos Heartless, destruye su corazón y deja el vacío como nosotros tenemos.- Recitó Hinata, un gran dolor empezó a darme en mi corazón, era como si alguien lo estuviera estrujando.

- Ríndete o Naruto morirá- Advirtió Ino.

- Sasuke, continúa, yo estaré bien.-

- Pero Naruto, estás sufriendo- Me dijo Sasuke.

- Yo soy tu sacrificio Sasuke, eso se supone que debo de hacer, yo debo recibir todos los daños, yo moriré por ti.-

- Y yo moriré por defenderte - Dijo Sasuke - Esta bien, resiste.-

- ¡Tu lo pediste!- Exclamó Ino- Hinata destruye su corazón.-

- Como un espejo roto, los vidrios se encajan en tu piel, mil vidrios, desángrate- Recitó Sasuke, de repente Ino empezó a sangrar por todas partes, apenas podía ver, el dolor de mi corazón era tan grande, iba a explotar. Ino Gritó. Inesperadamente el dolor desapareció, Hinata dejó de estrujar mi corazón por preocuparse por Ino, ella no paraba de sangrar por todos sus poros.

- ¡INO!- Gritó Hinata.

- ¡HINATA!- Gritó también Ino

- Creo que esta pelea ha llegado al final- Dijo Sasuke.

- Eres un desgraciado- Dijo Hinata llorando y empezó a golpear a Sasuke con furia, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- Golpearme no salvará a tu sacrificio- Decía Sasuke, pero de repente desapareció, Hinata cayó al suelo, en su espalda tenia encajadas unas 7 shurikens.- Grave error, por tu desesperación dejaste de usar tu _Byakugan_ y no pudiste ver por donde ataqué.-

Todo volvió a la normalidad, ya era de noche, la calle aun estaba solitaria.

- Sasuke, tenemos que ayudarlas, Ino no deja de sangrar.-

- Yo no tendré compasión por ellas Naruto, trataron de matarte.-

- Pero ya la pelea acabó, llamaré una ambulancia.-

Llamé a la ambulación y nos fuimos de ahí, no queríamos dar explicaciones de cómo se hicieron heridas tan graves. No se si Ino o Hinata habrán sobrevivido…


	3. Sleepless

Sleepless

Sleepless

_Sin Sueño_

Mi relación con Sasuke había mejorado mucho, nos estábamos acercando más, hoy quedamos de salir juntos, ya llegó; bueno tengo que relajarme, sólo es una salida como amigos. Sasuke, ¡Que sexy se ve hoy!, ¿Cómo cuántas veces he dicho eso? Estoy empezando a creer que siento algo por Sasuke.

- Naruto, ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- No, ¿Por qué?-

- Has estado más raro de lo normal-

- No te preocupes, dattebayo - Sasuke se me quedó viendo, se me acercó demasiado, yo me hice para atrás y choqué contra una pared. – Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?-

- No pasa nada, eso es lo que pasa-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en mi cara.

- Yo soy tu luchador y tu mi sacrifico, así que por lo tanto tu y yo…-

- ¿Tu y yo qué?

- Deberíamos ser algo más que eso- Cerré los ojos y Sasuke se acercaba más y más…

Abrí mis ojos y en vez de ver a Sasuke estaba mi profesor. ¡Kuso! Me había vuelto a quedar dormido en clases.

- Vaya, vaya Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Sabe?, si no puede dormir porque se desvela en el prostíbulo pues no me importa mucho, así que sálgase de mi clase.- Dijo el profesor y así lo tuve que hacer, salí al pasillo.

Desde hacía unos días que no podía dormir bien, algo malo me pasa, creo que debo de ir con un psicólogo. Cada vez que me duermo sueño con Sasuke, realmente me está gustando mucho.

- Naruto- Oí la voz de Sasuke en mis pensamientos. No puede ser, ahora me imagino que oigo su voz- Naruto- Volví a oír.

- Sasuke, ¿Eres tú?- Pensé.

- Naruto, necesito que vengas- Me contestó en mi mente.

- Pero Sasuke, ¿Cómo puedo oírte en mi cabeza?-

- Eso no importa, necesito que vengas pronto, solo sigue mis indicaciones.-

Y así lo hice, llegué a un lugar desierto; era como un gran baldío, en él pude ver a Sasuke y a dos muchachos más. En cuanto me fui acercando los vi mejor. Era una muchacha con un largo pelo, con dos colas, una blusa color amarillo y una falda de color rojo. El muchacho por otro lado tenia el pelo de un color verde amarillo, un suéter lila bajo y unos pantalones azules brillantes. Ellos ya no tenían orejas, tendrían unos 20 años.

- Naruto, que bueno que llegaste- Me dijo Sasuke y me abrazó muy fuerte.

- Expandiendo Sistema- Dijo el muchacho y todo se volvió oscuro, se pusieron dándose la espalda los dos y se tomaron de las manos. - Yo soy Kinka-

- Y yo soy Ginka- Habló la muchacha.

- Pero nuestro verdadero nombre es Sleepless (_Sin Sueño)_- Recitaron los dos al mismo tiempo- Haremos que conozcan una oscuridad sin descanso.-

- ¡Desgarre!- Gritó Kinka, mi cuerpo volvió a sentir como si se rompieran mis huesos, eso era trampa, había empezado a destiempo.- Que la oscuridad llegue y apague toda luz a su paso.-

Todo se empezó a volver oscuro, era como una neblina negra que no dejaba ver nada.

- Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunté.

- Estoy enfrente de ti.- Contestó Sasuke y sentí como me abrazaba, nuestros cuellos empezaron a brillar, nos daban un poco de luz.

- ¿Qué haremos Sasuke?-

- Tú relájate, todo estará bien.-

-Naruto, ¿Cómo han estado tus sueños?- Oí que me preguntaban.

- ¿A qué se refieren?- Pregunté.

- No has dormido muy bien, ¿Verdad?-

- No, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con ustedes?-

- Que estás muy agotado, no resistirás una pelea completa-

- Yo resisto lo que sea, ¡Dattebayo!-

- Eso veremos, ¡Desgarre!- Se oyó decir, mi cuerpo sintió otra onda mas fuerte de huesos rotos; si seguía así de verdad se me romperían. Tenían la razón, no iba aguantar una pelea completa, mi cansancio ya era demasiado por no poder dormir, el dolor que ellos me causarían no sé si lo aguante. ¡KUSO! Es por eso que no podía dormir, tenemos que destruirlos, quiero mis sueños de regreso. Se oyó como alguien daba un golpe, Sasuke dejó de abrazarme, parecía que lo habían golpeado, segundos después escuché un grito muy fuerte por parte de él.

- Convoco a las estrellas, devuelvan la luz y muéstrenme la ubicación de mis enemigos- Recitó Sasuke, en su voz sonaba el dolor.

Del cielo varias estrellas empezaron a notarse, la luz volvía poco a poco y lo que vi me dejó conmocionado. Sasuke tirado en el suelo, con las manos encajadas al piso con kunais, sangraba mucho. Sleepless se reía. Fui con él, tenía que ayudarlo.

- Sasuke, te voy a quitar las shuriken, te va a doler mucho, ¿Estás preparado?- Le pregunté a Sasuke.

- Hazlo rápido- Me contestó, los kunais salieron todos ensangrentados. Usamos las vendas que Sasuke utilizaba para ocultarse la marca de Beloved para vendar sus manos.

- No son muy fuertes- Decía Ginka- Son muy lentos-

- La pelea aun no acaba- Habló Sasuke.

- Pero no falta mucho- Dijo Kinka, en ese momento Sasuke tiró 4 kunais- Que un agujero negro se lleve todo al vacío- Enfrente de Sleepless apareció un agujero negro que chupó los kunais y desaparecieron. Kinka se acercó a Sasuke y empezaron a pelear. Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cara, Kinka con su pierna trató de hacer que Sasuke tropezara pero el brincó sobre el cuerpo de Kinka pisando su pecho y su cara, dio una vuelta y después le tiró una patada en toda la cara, Kinka estaba furioso y sangrando.

- Al parecer, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, no eres tan fuerte. - Dijo entre risas Sasuke.

- Pero tú si lo eres, ¿Por qué no me vuelvo como tú?- Preguntó Kinka, esta pregunta nos dejó sorprendidos a Sasuke y a mí- _Hengen no Jutsu_ (Técnica de transformación) - Enfrente de nosotros Kinka se volvió un doble de Sasuke, eran como gemelos. - ¿Estás listo para pelear contigo mismo?-

El Sasuke falso se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, los dos peleaban a una gran velocidad, después de un rato ya no pude seguir y ya no sabía quién era el verdadero Sasuke. Los dos pararon.

- Naruto, ayúdame- Me habló un Sasuke.

- No Naruto, no vayas con él, yo soy tu Sasuke- Dijo el otro Sasuke.

- Estás mintiendo, yo soy el real-

Tenía a dos Sasuke, ¿Quién será el real? Me acerqué al de la derecha.

- Tu Sasuke…- Me acerqué mas a él, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca- Eres el falso- y le di un golpe en sus partes íntimas- A la próxima que clones a alguien recuerda ponerle su marca de luchador, tu no tienes Beloved en el cuello- Kinka tomó su forma original, se notaba que sufría mucho.- Sasuke acábalo-

Sasuke agarró a Kinka del cabello y le golpeó la cara con los muslos. Ginka sacó una gran espada, Kinka se recuperó, agarró a Sasuke y lo dejó enfrente de Ginka, ella con la espada partió en dos a Sasuke.

- ¡SASUKE! - Grité llorando, esto no podía ser posible, ¿Sasuke muerto? Kinka y Ginka se empezaron a reír, como los odiaba. Sasuke ya no estaba y no sabía que yo… que yo lo amaba.

- Es hora de que tú, Naruto, mueras, así Beloved ya no existirá.- Dijo Kinka con la espada en mano. Estaba enfrente de mí

- Tu tocas a Naruto y te mueres- Se oyó decir, era la voz de Sasuke, ¿Pero cómo era posible?- Creíste que me habías matado, estás mal, sólo era un clon. Desde tu primer hechizo de oscuridad yo desaparecí, tú no me has causado ningún daño, pero tú por otro lado ya estas cansado y fatigado. - En la cara de Kinka se dibujó el terror.

- No puede ser- Habló Kinka muy asustado.

- Y has dejado a tu sacrificio expuesto, me puedes matar a mí, pero tú sabes muy bien que si el sacrificio sigue vivo esto no acaba. ¡Restricción!- Dijo Sasuke, unas cadenas esposaron a Kinka.

- Que las estrellas exploten, todo caerá en oscuridad de nuevo. - Recitó Kinka, todo volvía a la oscuridad.

- No esta vez- Contestó Sasuke- Fuego eterno, alumbra con tu calor, no hay lugar oscuro aquí. - Un círculo de fuego se hizo alrededor nuestro dándonos una gran luz - Y es el fuego que acaba con esta pesadilla y devuelve los sueños de Naruto.- Ginka se empezó a quemar, gritaba desesperada. El fuego se fue y ella cayó al suelo, su piel estaba toda quemada y lloraba, parecía que hasta llorar le dolía, todo volvió a la luz en el baldío. Sasuke y yo nos fuimos de ahí, dejando atrás a una Ginka quemada y a un Kinka tratando de ayudarla. Mis sueños volverían a ser normales. Íbamos por una calle desierta; los pájaros parecían que nos seguían, cantando.

- Arigato Sasuke- Le dije y lo abracé muy fuerte, el parecía sorprendido pero después me abrazó.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- Preguntó Sasuke-

- Me salvaste de nuevo-

- Ese es mi deber-

- Si, ya que tu eres mi luchador y yo tu sacrificio- Hablé en un tono resignado.- Nomás eso.

- ¿De qué hablas Naruto?-

- Es que nomás eso somos…-

- Naruto, tu quieres que… ¿Seamos algo más?- Preguntó Sasuke, yo me sonrojé mucho, él se me acercó y me agarró de la cintura, yo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran tan bellos, su respiración la sentía y me gustaba, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, me agarró más fuerte, cerré mis ojos, sentí sus labios en los míos, eran suaves, su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, mi lengua jugaba tímidamente con la de Sasuke, pero poco a poco, era más pasional todo. Estaba muy sonrojado, Sasuke sacó su lengua pero siguió besando mis labios. Casi a fuerzas nos tuvimos que separar, los dos no queríamos, pero teníamos que respirar. Abrí mis ojos, él es tan bello.

- Yo te amo Sasuke- Le confesé.

- Y yo a ti Naruto- Me contestó y me volvió a besar, sus besos eran tan cálidos, me abrazó fuertemente.- Vamos, tenemos que volver a la escuela.-

Tomados de la mano, nos fuimos de regreso a la escuela. Una calle antes me dio un último beso y me dijo que me fuera, que el entraría dentro de unos 5 minutos para no causar sospechas. Justo en el momento en que volvía a la puerta de mi salón, el profesor iba abriendo la puerta.

- Naruto, ya puede pasar, pero que sea la última vez que lo vea dormido en mi clase- Me dijo el profesor.

- Esté usted seguro de eso, todo terminó.-

Entré al salón, al fin podré disfrutar a Sasuke y de sus besos… espera un momento…Sakura no tiene orejas, ni tampoco Sasuke y salen juntos…no puedo creerlo…

¿De verdad Sasuke se acostó con Sakura?

Ese pensamiento me estuvo rondando por todo el día, ¿De verdad Sasuke se acostaría con esa del vestido horrible? ¿Por qué me había besado?, ¿Por qué me había dicho que me amaba, si por otro lado se revolcaba con ella? No puedo pensar con calma, no puedo confiar en Sasuke. El resto del día estuve tan callado, parecía un zombi, nada me importaba. Llegó la hora de salida, era común que después de una media hora todos los alumnos se fueran, pero mientras pasaban esos minutos se mantenían ahí esperando ver algo interesante o simplemente no tenían nada que hacer.

- ¡NARUTO!- Oí que se acercaba Sasuke a mí.

- No Sasuke, no te quiero ver- Le dije sin verle los ojos. Me dolía verlo, oírlo, tocarlo…

- Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?-

- Tú deberías saber que pasa.- Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, Kami, no quería hacer semejante escena.

- Naruto, mírame a los ojos- No, no quiero mirarlo- Mírame- Dijo poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla y me levantó mi cara. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Tu…tu… ¡Te acostaste con Sakura!… Le quitaste sus orejas y después de eso me dices que me amas.

- Naruto, eres un dobe- Dijo Sasuke, me abrazó- Yo nunca tendría algo con esa tipa. Yo te amo a ti, no le creas ni una sola palabra.- Me soltó y empezó a caminar, se dirigía hasta donde estaba Sakura.- Disculpa Sakura-

- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sakura muy inocente.

- ¿Por qué andas diciendo la pendejada de que yo te quité las orejas? - La confrontó Sasuke.

- Eh…Yo…Sasuke…-

- Sí, eso pensé, no tenías palabras; oye hazme el favor de no volver a decir estupideces, no sé que pase en tu cabeza o cuanta gente viva ahí pero yo nunca tendría algo contigo, solo eres una más del momento. No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, ni me vuelvas a involucrar, si no atente a las consecuencias - Le dijo Sasuke mientras toda la escuela oía. Se acerco a mí y me agarró de la cintura.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté inquietado, todos los ojos de la escuela estaban sobre nosotros.

- Te voy a besar-

- Pero Sasuke, toda la escuela está aquí.-

- Y eso que tiene- Dijo acercándose más a mí, sentía su calor- Naruto, yo no soy un muchacho de secretos, toda nuestra vida esta ligada a vivirla juntos, será mejor que de una vez todo mundo se de cuente- Me robó un beso, yo me sonrojé, se oyó un gran ¡Ohhh! de todos los estudiantes, pero a mi no me importaba mucho.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha gay?-

- Es Sasuke y Naruto-

- Me lo esperaba de Naruto, pero de Sasuke-

- Hacen bonita pareja-

Se oía hablar a los estudiantes entre ellos. Sasuke me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos caminando. Vaya día, acabamos con los que perturbaban mis sueños y toda la escuela sabe de la relación con Sasuke. El se quitó las vendas de su cuello y las dejo irse con el viento, yo hice lo mismo con mi bufanda. Beloved ya no se tenía que esconder. Después de un rato de estar en el parque una pregunta se me vino a la mente.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué vamos hacer?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Necesitamos saber quien ha estado queriendo matarme, quien ha mandado a tanta gente para que desaparezca.-

- No te preocupes Naruto, nadie te va a tocar mientras yo esté aquí- Me abrazó, entre sus brazos me sentía seguro, reconfortado y con valor. Sí, con Sasuke nada malo pasará, no sé por qué me preocupo, por hoy solo disfrutaré de este día tan bello.

Ojala les alla gustado.

Respecto al comentario de himeno sakura hamasaki, no te preocupes no me enojo ni nada, solamente que creo que esas conversaciones vuelven a la historia un poco mas completa, que nada mas pelea o puro romanticismo, la historia se volveria muy repetitivo, lo mismo siempre y eso cansaria mas jajaj XD, sobre las peleas mas adelante seran mas largas nomas dame un poquito de tiempo. cualquier otra duda solo haganmelo saber


	4. Pelea Por Naruto

Pelea por Naruto

Desde que Sasuke me había besado enfrente de toda la escuela, él y yo habíamos sido la pareja a la cual mas atención prestaban, era como si estuviéramos bajo una gran lente donde todos tenían ganas de ver. A veces de repente se nos acercaban un grupito de niñas obsesionadas con que Sasuke y yo tuviéramos algo, se veían tan felices, varios hombres me miraban feo como si sintieran asco de mí, pero no me tocaban ya que le tenían miedo a Sasuke, mientras que otros me coqueteaban y Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto; era tan celoso. Estábamos él y yo tirados en el suelo, él recargado en mis piernas, disfrutando de nuestro receso.

- ¿Que tenía que estarte viendo ese Chouji?, maldito gordo, de seguro tuvo fantasías contigo- Renegaba Sasuke muy enojado.

- Sasuke, no seas celoso; Chouji no me interesa, pero tal vez ni me miraba a mi.- Le decía para tranquilizarlo.

- Pero yo tuve la culpa, ¿Por qué te tuve que besar?, ahora todos los malditos gays de closet andan detrás de ti.- En ese momento Chouji se acercaba hacia nosotros.

- Gomen ne Naruto-kun pero quería dejarte esto- Me habló Chouji y me dio un gran plato de ramen, era como si a Sasuke le hubieran picado un botón de enojo, se levantó y agarró a Chouji de la camisa, todo el ramen se cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué te traes con Naruto? Eh, ¡Te excita, se te antoja echártelo!- Le gritó.

- Sasuke, suéltalo- Le dije, lo estaba lastimando.

- ¿Qué Naruto?, no me digas que te gusta este gordo, si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no se casan y tienen hijos?- Decía Sasuke.

- Ya suéltalo- Le dije y logré que lo soltara.

- Si, vete a revolcar con el gordo como la puta que eres- Dijo Sasuke, su comentario había sido lo peor que me había dicho, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, lo odiaba, ¿Por qué decía esos comentarios si sabía que yo lo amaba?

- No… Naruto… Gomenasai- Suplicó Sasuke ya que se dio cuenta de su error.

- No Sasuke, tus celos son muy grandes, lo que has dicho…- No terminé la frase, me fui de ahí, no quería verlo más.

Ese teme, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se ponía así? No lo comprendo, yo nunca me he puesto celoso porque se le acercaran todas las chicas, no se por qué unas creen que es bisexual, aunque yo tampoco sé si el sea gay completo, pero bueno ese no es el caso. El caso aquí es que no debió ponerse así, si no controlar sus celos y tener la confianza de que yo no me iría con alguien más.

"_..."_

El día siguiente ninguna de las demás muchachas desperdició tiempo y se le acercaron a Sasuke como vil perras, y la que más resaltó tenía que ser no más que otra, Sakura Haruno, pero era extraña ya que Sasuke la había humillado enfrente de toda la escuela, ¿Por qué ella seguía insistiendo?, algo extraño pasaba aquí.

La verdad no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparme de eso ya que el cumpleaños de Gaara se acercaba. A Sai se le ocurrió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ya había hablado antes con su madre para hacerle la fiesta en su casa. Ahora que lo pienso Gaara y Sai siempre se han llevado mucho, aunque seamos los cuatro: Gaara, Sai, Lee y yo, siempre yo me he apegado más a Lee, mientras que Gaara y Sai por su lado, pero es raro que esto suceda ya que casi siempre salimos juntos los cuatro.

Sasuke siempre que me lo encontraba estaba rodeado de una gran bola de mujeres a su alrededor pero solo me veía, venía hacia mí a pedirme disculpas, pero, ¿Cómo perdonarlo con lo que me dijo?, ¿Cómo sabes si sus celosos no volverán a tomar control de él? Pero estar lejos de él me mataba, verlo con otras también me daba celos, que se cansara de pedirme disculpas y se fuera con una de ellas. Viene hacia mí, ¿Qué haré?

- Naruto, por favor quiero hablar contigo- Me dijo.

- No Sasuke, hoy no, ni aquí.-

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo?-

- Otro día-

- Dime que día, me quema el estar sin ti Naruto-

- En la fiesta de Gaara, en su casa. Ahí hablaremos.-

- Ésta bien-

No se si perdonar a Sasuke o no pero tal vez el hablar con el me aclare mas mi decisión.

"_.."_

El día de la fiesta había llegado, estaba lloviendo como nunca, gracias a Dios la fiesta sería dentro de la casa, ya que la casa de Gaara era enorme, te podías perder durante una semana. ¿Pero cómo llegar hasta allá?, ¡KAMI! Mi okasan se había llevado un paraguas y mis abuelos el otro que teníamos. Mi ropa se iba a mojar toda, no es que fuera superficial, pero cómo llegar a una fiesta todo mojado.

_Ring Ring_

El timbre, ¿Quién será? ¿Quién vendría en medio de ésta lluvia a mi casa?, de seguro es Lee que olvidó la dirección de Gaara. Es… es… Sasuke.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Presentí que me necesitarías, ¿Ocupas un paraguas?- Me preguntó, no pude resistir reírme, cerré la puerta y corrí hacia él, no podía seguir enojado con Sasuke, puse mis manos sobre su cara y lo empecé a besar, mis labios extrañaban los suyos, hacia frío, pero el estar cerca de él me calentaba, puso sus brazos en mi cintura y me apegó a él, oía el caer de la lluvia pero ya no me importaba si me mojaba, estaba con Sasuke.

Caminamos rápido hacia la fiesta, faltaba poco para que Sai llegara con Gaara a su casa y recibiera la sorpresa. Llegamos justo cinco minutos antes de que ellos llegaran, Gaara no podía creer que le hubieran hecho una fiesta sorpresa, le cantamos feliz cumpleaños, le dio su mordida al pastel y empezó la fiesta. Pusieron una muy buena música y todos empezamos a bailar, yo claro con Sasuke, algunos dirían que demasiado cerca, pero no les crean, es sólo envidia.

La fiesta resultó todo un éxito, era divertida, extravagante y espontánea. Lee se tomó unas cuatro grandes botellas de sake, la verdad si estaba muy embriagado. Yo no tomo, no me gusta y Sasuke bebió poco, el tiempo pasaba lento, tan lento; ¡Gracias a Dios!, hacia mucho que no me divertía así, con mis amigos y mi novio. Sakura no me extrañó se puso a bailar en un tubo que había, parecía toda una profesional. Temari cantó en el karaoke junto con el otro hermano de Gaara, Kankuro.

A Lee se lo tuvieron que llevar a las dos por que se caía de lo emborrachado que estaba, a las cuatro Sasuke ya estaba muy cansado, entonces buscamos a Gaara para despedirnos. Pero no lo hallábamos por ningún lado, hasta que nos dijeron que estaba en una habitación con Sai platicando. Fuimos con ellos, cuando abrimos la puerta, la sorpresa más grande no fue para Gaara si no para mí.

- Lo podemos explicar- Dijo Sai asustado.

- No te preocupes- Le contesté.

- Nosotros también compartimos un nombre- Habló Sasuke.

Y al entrar a la habitación Sai y Gaara estaban abrazados y en sus brazos pegados al hombro había una marca _Sadless _(Sin tristeza), ellos se quedaron asombrados y le mostramos nuestras marcas en el cuello.

- Entonces ustedes son Beloved- Corroboró Gaara.

- Qué extraña coincidencia, dos de mis mejores amigos también comparten nombres- Les dije muy emocionado.

- ¡YA LO SÉ!- Exclamó Sai que estaba igual de emocionado que yo.- Yo soy el sacrificio.-

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!- Grité y nos abrazamos y empezamos a brincar, parecíamos dos amigos gays. Sasuke y Gaara se nos quedaron viendo incrédulos, les parecía algo imposible que estuviéramos tan emocionados.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos- Habló de repente Sasuke.

Nos despedimos de Gaara y Sai y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos a mi casa serían alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, ya era muy tarde para que Sasuke se fuera a su casa, así que le dije que llamara a su casa y avisara que se iba a dormir en la mía. Y así lo hizo.

Entramos a mi cuarto, nos quedamos viendo un momento, un silencio se formó, nuestras miradas se comunicaban, yo sabía lo que Sasuke quería hacerme pero ¿Estaba preparado yo para eso? Se me acercó, me intimidaba. Me agarró de la cintura y me empezó a besar, íbamos caminando por mi cuarto juntos, caímos en la cama. Me empezó a besar el cuello y decía mi nombre al oído, me ponía la piel chinita, de vez en cuando me mordía mi oreja. Yo le quité la camisa, nunca había visto su pecho sin camisa y lo que vi me asombró, Sasuke estaba marcado, se le notaban sus cuadritos, pero sin llegar a excesos, sus brazos eran musculosos, sus manos gruesas, el claro era más alto que yo, me tenía totalmente a su merced. Me quitó la playera, la temperatura en mi cuarto iba subiendo, yo reprimía mis gemidos para que no nos oyeran nuestros padres.

Me besaba en la boca mientras me quitaba el pantalón, me quedé en bóxers. Sasuke se quitó todo, lo veo y no puedo creerlo, era un ángel desnudo bañado en sudor, éste se le perlaba en la frente dando un tono más sexy, es bello más que el firmamento, más que una puesta de sol, más bello que todo, de ahí, entenderán dónde, era grueso y largo, ¿De verdad me iba a caber todo eso? Se me acercó y lentamente me quitó el bóxer. Comenzó besando mis pezones y fue bajando lentamente, llegó a mi zona erótica y se lo metió a la boca, tendría que gritar del placer, pero me muerdo la lengua. De ahí bajó a la otra parte, otra parte más privada, más erótica, que tal vez me dolería mucho, con su lengua me lamía en el orificio, una onda de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero lo tuve que detener.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo, aún no…aun no me siento preparado.-

- No te preocupes Naruto, yo te esperaré, pero me dejas con la hoguera prendida- Yo me reí.

- Pues tendrá que esperar dile, porque el horno aún no está listo para hacer bollos.-

- Dice mi tercera pierna que si quiere le ayuda.-

- Sasuke, eres todo un hentai- Dije riéndome.

- Pero así te gusto, ¿No?-

- Sabes que sí.-

Nos pusimos los bóxers y dormimos, Sasuke me abrazó, yo me puse con mi cara en el pecho de él.

Desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara, aún estaba abrazado a un lado de Sasuke, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, como un bebé grande, su piel clara era tan suave, sus grandes brazos me daban una protección que nunca había sentido…pero un pensamiento entro a mi cabeza recordándome que día era… era sábado, ¿Eso que significaba? Otro desayuno con mi rara familia, ¡No, no, no, no!, tenía que impedir eso. Desperté a Sasuke, se puede pasar días dormidos y a él ni le afecta, casi me da un golpe cuando despertó. Le dije a mi madre que Sasuke tenía que llegar a su casa urgente, que desayunaríamos en algún lugar de comida rápida. Estuvimos caminando hasta llegar a una de las calles principales de la cuidad.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste que desayunáramos en tu casa?- Me preguntó Sasuke.

- Es mejor créeme, no quiero imaginar que debe estar pasando ahorita mismo- Le contesté.

- Ésta bien te creeré, pero quiero un beso a cambio.-

- Haré el "sacrificio" para que me creas- Sasuke se me quedó viendo con esa mirada que me hacia temblar las piernas, se pasó su lengua por los labios, agarró mi cara con sus manos y me besó.

- Suelta a Beloved- Oímos decir a una voz, eso interrumpió nuestro beso, era un muchacho un poco más alto que yo, con una playera amarilla, ésta tenia un signo raro (el signo de la aldea de la hoja) y unos pantalones de un color verde pálido, de pelo castaño, pero lo que más llamó la atención era que en su cuello tenía Beloved, como Sasuke y yo.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó Sasuke un poco enojado.

- Yo soy Konohamaru, el luchador de Naruto.-

Esta respuesta nos dejó sin palabras, como podía ser que él dijera eso, Sasuke era mi luchador.

- ¿Qué broma es ésta?- Pregunté.

- No es ninguna broma. Ese que te está abrazando y besando no es tu luchador. Yo lo soy.-

- ¿Qué juego te traes, eh?- Decía Sasuke, se acercó al muchacho y lo empujó- Naruto es mi sacrificio, no se que seas tú o quien seas pero es mejor que te vayas, si no te aseguro que estarás muerto.-

- Si quieres peleamos por Naruto- Retó Konohamaru a Sasuke.

- Ten eso por seguro, te voy a destruir- Le contestó Sasuke.

- Pero no aquí- Les dije- Vamos a otro lugar.-

Llegamos a un prado muy solitario y muy calmado. Esto era confuso, ¿Pero cómo otro luchador podría tener el nombre en el cuello?, ¿De verdad Sasuke no era mi luchador? Y si no lo era, ¿Podría ser feliz con el otro luchador? Tengo miedo, miedo por quién será mi verdadero luchador.

- Expandiendo Sistema- Dijo Sasuke.

Todo se volvió oscuro, yo claro no formaría parte de la pelea, nada más podría ver, todos los daños que ellos se causarían tendrían que sufrirlos ellos.

- ¡Restricción!- Gritó Sasuke, unas cadenas aprisionaron a Konohamaru.

- Como mantequilla, saldré de estas cadenas, ya que de queso derretido son- Recitó Konohamaru, las cadenas se volvieron amarillas y se derretían como queso líquido.

- Que hechizo más estúpido- Dijo Sasuke.

- Pero sirvió para liberarme ¿No? Así que cállate, que venga una lluvia, una gran lluvia de chiles.- Hablo Konohamaru, del cielo empezaron a caer chiles y chiles, de todos los colores, verdes, rojos, blancos…

¡Por dios que ataques son esos¡ En una pelea con rivales como los que hemos tenido no servirían de nada, ojalá Sasuke sea mi verdadero luchador, por Dios, ¡Qué digo!, ¡Sasuke es mi luchador!

- Tu lluvia es estúpida, recibe una verdadera tormenta, un monzón - Recitó Sasuke, un gran viento empezó a llevarse los chiles, el viento era tan fuerte que casi me lleva con él, Sasuke sacó una gran shuriken de cuatro navajas y la lanzó hacia el otro Beloved, éste se veía asustado.

- Que crezca el trigo, que sirva de defensa - Delante del muchacho unas grandes mazorcas de trigo aparecieron delante de él, cortando la shuriken el trigo y bajando su velocidad poco a poco, hasta que desapareció entre tanto trigo.

- ¡Pelea bien y no seas cobarde!- Exclamó Sasuke.

- Sabes Sasuke, mi próximo hechizo te destruirá, prepárate para tu destrucción, ahora las cosas se ponen serias. Pierde la indiscreción, sentirás el efecto del alcohol, serás curioso, que crezcan flores, flores de mujeres- Del suelo unas grandes flores crecían, cuando abrían su capullo salía una mujer sin nada de ropa- Besa a una mujer, te gustará, prueba su lipstick de fresa, ojalá Naruto no se enoje; perderás su confianza, ¡Pero qué importa!, besaras a una mujer - El mismo Konohamaru se había transformado en una mujer y todas se dirigían a Sasuke a seducirlo.

- ¿Tratas de seducirme? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- Tú déjate llevar- Decían varias mujeres al mismo tiempo.

- Que pérdida de tiempo, eres un estúpido, yo solo tengo ojos para Naruto, como cada flor crecen y marchitan, que eso pase ahorita mismo- Dijo Sasuke, todas las mujeres envejecieron a una gran velocidad, haciéndose viejas y después esqueletos y quedando en el suelo una flor marchita.- Ya me harté de ti y tus estupidos hechizos- Sasuke agarró a Konohamaru del cuello que volvió a su forma original, lo tiró al suelo - Restricción- Una cadenas ataron de nuevo a Konohamaru, ya iba a hablar cuando…- Tu voz se va, se deja de oír, en silencio te quedas- De la boca de Konohamaru no salía ningún sonido. Sasuke sacó un kunai y se la iba encajar en el cuello.

- ¡SASUKE!- Grité- ¡Basta ya!-

- Pero Naruto…-

- Pero nada Sasuke, mejor averigüemos quien es.-

- Aunque te resistas tu identidad saldrá a la luz, déjanos ver quien eres en realidad.- Recitó Sasuke, del cuello de Konohamaru se empezó a desvanecer Beloved y en su cachete se formaban otras palabras, _Beless_ (Sin ser).

- ¿Beless?- Pregunté- ¿Eso qué significa?-

- El sin ser, no es nada- Contestó Sasuke- Debí imaginarme, como él es el sin ser no tiene nada, no existe, por lo tanto no tiene familia ni sacrificio. Por eso busca los sacrificios de otros para poder tener algo y ser alguien, esa es otra razón por la que se hace pasar por otros luchadores. La pelea termina aquí.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Si soy Beless- Exclamó Konohamaru- No tengo a nadie, no soy nada, pero pensé que debía de haber alguien igual que yo en el mundo, pero no lo encontré, así que decidí quitarle a otros luchadores sus sacrificios, pero ni para eso soy bueno, soy un complemento estúpido.

- No te sientas así de mal Beless, en alguna parte del mundo esta ese otro Beless, sintiéndose igual de miserable que tú, solo búscalo bien, él te necesita y cuando lo halles tus ataques podrán mejorar.- Lo reconforté.

- ¿Tú lo crees?- Me preguntó Beless.

- Claro que lo creo.-

- Está bien, lo iré a buscar y lo siento mucho por la pérdida de tiempo.-

- No te preocupes- Decía Sasuke- Aunque tus hechizos eran estúpidos a veces te pueden sacar de un gran aprieto.-

- Jajaja, arigato por no matarme- Agradeció Beless- Es hora de irme- Su cuerpo se volvió como arena que se la llevaba el viento.

- Que nadie diga que no soy tu luchador de nuevo si no al próximo si lo mato. - Habló Sasuke

- Yo siempre supe que eras mi luchador- Le dije y lo besé, sus besos eran tan celestiales, cada parte de mi cuerpo sentía emoción al tocar sus labios.

- Bueno vámonos, necesito desayunar, como tengo hambre.-

- Vamos rápido, si no mi niño grande se va a morir de desnutrición- Me burlé.

- Naruto, no me vuelvas a decir niño grande.-

- Pero a mí me gusta, ¡Dattebayo!-

- No me importa.-

Y así nos fuimos caminando hasta la civilización, por el momento todo vuelve a la calma, veremos cuánto nos dura.


	5. Hopeless

Hopeless

_Sin esperanza_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde nuestra última pelea seria con Sleepless, parecía que el asunto de matarme se había calmado, gracias a dios, ahora seria feliz con Sasuke al fin…

- Naruto-kun- Me hablo Rock Lee

- ¡Rock Lee!- Le dije y lo abracé- hacia mucho que no te veía, desde la fiesta de Gaara que tomaste mucho jajaja, desde ahí ya no hemos hablado bien, como antes.

- Por eso hoy quiero que me acompañes después de clases, necesito decirte algo muy importante- Hablo Rock Lee como si algo le pesara

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, todo esta bien.

- ¿seguro?

- Si, solo necesito hablar contigo

- Cuenta con eso, dattebayo

En eso llegaran Gaara y Sai a la mesa. Sai y yo desde que descubrimos que compartíamos nombres con otras personas y que los dos éramos sacrificio, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, mientras que Gaara y Sasuke se nos quedaban viendo, pues que esperaban éramos la parte femenina de las parejas, era obvio que nos llevaríamos bien.

- Rock Lee, te habías desaparecido- Le dijo Gaara, ya que Rock Lee había dejado de asistir unas dos semanas a la escuela.

- Ya vez- Le contesto este

- Pareces preocupado Rock Lee ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto Sai

- Fue lo mismo que yo le dije- Me apresure a contestar

- Estoy bien no se preocupen

- Sabes que estamos para lo que ocupes- Le reconforto Sai

- Lo se, chicos. Es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos saliendo Naruto

- Pero aun no empieza la clase- Le dijo Gaara

- No importa…- Y se fue caminando como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

- Algo extraño le pasa a Rock Lee- Hablo Gaara ya que se había ido.

- Ojala esta bien- Dije preocupado, alguien me tapo los ojos y me mordió mi oreja

- ¿Quién soy?- Me susurro alguien al odio.

- Sasuke- Dicho esto me quito las manos de mis ojos y las puso en mi cara me dio un gran beso.

- ¿Como esta mi hijo hoy?- Pregunto Sasuke y puso su oreja en mi vientre, todos se quedaron en silencio…

- Estas loco Sasuke, yo no puedo tener hijos, aparte tu y yo no hemos tenido nada- Le conteste

- Bueno creo que nos iremos- Dijeron Gaara y Sai y se marcharon rumbo al salón.

- Aun así, me gustaría tener un hijo contigo. Imagínatelo, con la piel clara, unos ojos azules, un pelo negro, un trasero como el tuyo…

- ¡SASUKE!- Exclame y le dio un golpe en el brazo

- ¡¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo.

- Ya nada olvídalo

- No te enojes conmigo… ¿me perdonas?- Y puso ojos de perrito

- Como no perdonarte con esos ojos.

- Uju Naruto Uzamaki me perdono y ¡LO AMO!- Grito

- Sasuke baja la voz

- Que importa ya todo mundo sabe lo nuestro

- Pero…

- No tengas miedo- Me abrazo y me dio un beso

- Sasuke ¿estas bien?

- Claro que estoy bien mejor que nunca ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No nomás, pareces mas, emotivo que nunca- El se rió, en eso sonó el timbre

- Vamos vete a tu clase- Me levante- ¿Y mi beso?- me pregunto, lo bese, cuando me di la vuelta me dio una nalgada

Todos están tan anormales hoy, primero Rock Lee con un aura un tanto deprimente y después Sasuke diciendo cosas incoherentes y mostrando su efecto un tanto más morboso. Pero pues lo tengo que entender, no lo he dejado que tenga nada conmigo y para su edad ya se estará consumiendo por no tener sexo.

La clase estuvo algo aburrida, lo bueno era desde que Sakura había sido humillada en toda la escuela, ya no se pavoneaba como si todos la desearan y era como si me culpara de todo lo que le pasaba, ya que desde ese momento había perdido a sus amigas, había perdido la confianza en ella, si apenas hablaba y siempre me miraba con ira. Yo no fui el causante de que Sasuke le dijera eso, fue ella misma, para qué mintió ella tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa ¿no es así? De verdad estaré sintiendo compasión por Sakura Haruno.

- No es que sienta lastima por ella- Le decía a Sai y Gaara en la clase de Educación Física- Bueno si un poco, pobrecita de ella, ser humillada así.

- Ella se lo merece, ¿para que invento eso?- Dijo Gaara

- Bueno eso si, pero…

- Pero nada Naruto, ella mintió y fue expuesta su mentira así de sencillo- Hablo Sai

- Y no pienses en acercarte a ella- Me advirtió Gaara

- ¿Acercarse a quien?- Se oyó que decía Sasuke y me abrazo por detrás

- ¿Qué nunca tienes clases?- Le pregunte

- Al parecer no, muchos maestros han faltado hoy y quería verte en tu shorcito de deporte.

- Sasuke quería hablar contigo- Le dije y nos separamos un poco de Gaara y Sai - ¿Por qué has estado tan cariñoso este día?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, pero se me hace raro

- Se te hace raro que te quiera demostrar mi amor.

- Si, eso se me hace raro

- Es que cuando estoy caliente…- Se me acerco y me dijo al oído- Me pongo muy cariñoso.

- Sasuke

- Es broma Naruto

- Que raros están todos, tu, Rock Lee, Sakura

- ¿Rock Lee? ¿Te ha hecho daño?, ¿te ha pasado algo malo?- Pregunto Sasuke, su actitud alegre cambio radicalmente a la de siempre.

- No, Rock Lee nunca me haría daño- Lo tranquilice, se me quedo viendo y me beso.

El tiempo siguió caminando y cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de salir. Me despedí de Sasuke, aunque claro no le hacia mucho que me fuera con Rock Lee, pero el me necesita.

- ¿De que querías hablar?- Le pregunte a Rock Lee

- No aquí, sígueme, vamos a otro lugar.

- Esta bien

Rock Lee estaba tan misterioso algo malo estaba pasando. Me sentía un poco inseguro, subimos por un edificio muy viejo y descuidado, daba un poco de miedo, llegamos hasta la azotea, ahí al borde del edificio estaba otro muchacho. El muchacho traía una chamarra parecida a la de Hinata, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, un short negro y en su brazo y pierna derecha tenía vendas.

- Que bueno que ya has llegado Rock Lee- Hablo este muchacho

- Gomen ne Neji por la tardanza - Dijo Rock Lee que se acerco a este muchacho, cuando llego a el lo beso, me quede sin palabras, en el brazo derecho de Rock Lee se empezó a marcar Hopeless.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? Es tu amigo, podemos irnos- Hablo Neji

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.-Contesto Rock Lee

- Rock Lee ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunte asustado

- Tu eres Beloved, el blanco de muchas parejas, si te matos a ti, el nos recompensara- Dijo Neji

- ¿Quién es el, Rock Lee? ¿Quién quiere matarme?

- Eso no importa ya, estarás muerto.- Se hoyo decir Rock Lee

- Pero… Rock…somos amigos

- Lo siento Naruto, pero así tiene que ser esto- Rock Lee se acerco a mi con una Kunai, de repente una barrera de fuego se formo.

- Nadie tocara a Naruto- Era la voz de Sasuke. -Nunca confié en ti Rock Lee, pero pensé que nunca le harías daño a Naruto, por que son amigos, pero veo que no.

- Así es la vida- Dijo Rock Lee

- ¿Te estas oyendo? Ya no te reconozco- Le reclame

- El vendió su alma Naruto, al igual que todos los demás, sirve a alguien más y solo te quiere muerto.-

- Pues no le daremos ese placer - Le dije, aquí empieza la pelea que nunca imagine que tendría. La pelea con mi mejor amigo

- Expandiendo Sistema- Dijo Rock Lee, todo se volvió oscuro, aun estábamos en la azotea, pero esta se veía negra, la luz del sol se había ido. Rock Lee corrió hacia Sasuke, era muy rápido y le tiraba patadas.

- Eres muy rápido- Hablo Sasuke

- Eso no es nada- Rock Lee le dio una patada en las costillas, sasuke cayo al suelo. Dio una patada, para que Rock Lee cayera, pero el brinco.

- ¡Restricción!- Exclamo Sasuke, unas cadenas ataron de las manos a Rock Lee

- Esto no me detendrá- Rock Lee rompió las cadenas

- Esperaba que si, lastima.- Se burlo Sasuke

- No me subestimes- Le advirtió Rock Lee- Un sonido fuerte, destruirá tus tímpanos, ¡UN GRITO!- Rock Lee empezó a gritar con una gran fuerza su voz se oía 100 veces mas fuerte.

- Defensa - Dijo Sasuke, un campo de energía nos protegió, el grito de Rock Lee ya no alcanzaba oír.- Eres listo, tratar de destruir mis tímpanos, para ya no oír tus hechizos.

- Pero no funciono verdad- Rock Lee corrió hacia Sasuke, desapareció y apareció detrás de el golpeándolo en la espalda. Sasuke se levanto y le dio un golpe en el estomago.

- Se resbalan por donde sea, no te has dado cuenta, de la tierra sale una plaga- Recito Sasuke. Varios hoyos empezaron hacerse en el suelo y de ellos salían varias serpientes que se abalanzaban contra Rock Lee, eran miles, todas en el cuerpo de Rock Lee

_Mientras Tanto_

- ¿De que crees que Rock Lee este hablando con Naruto?- Pregunto Sai, que iban rumbo a su casa. Pero se detuvieron en un callejón.

- Ese no es tu asunto- Le contesto Gaara y lo beso- Yo soy tu asunto

- Ha ¿si? ¿y que quieres que hagamos?

- Esto- Gaara con sus manos bajo a Sai, hasta donde empezaban sus pantalones, el abrió la bragueta poco a poco

- ¡Ai mamma mia! ¡Vaya si la tienes dura tío!

- No sabía que eras español Sai. Vamos cojéela, menéala y disfrútala, no vaya ser que me aburra

- Si eso que te chupen la polla puede ser tan tedioso

- Sabes Sai, te quiero follar.

- ¿Ahora tu también eres español Gaara?- No hubo respuesta, Gaara levanto a Sai y puso su cara contra la pared, le bajo los pantalones y empezó a besar su trasero.

- ¿Quieres que te folle?

- Si

- Ruégame, que te folle

- Por favor Gaara, te pido que me folles

- Grita mi nombre

- ¡GAARA! FOLLAME TAN DURO, METEME TÚ EXTINTOR

- ¡¿mi extintor?

- Si los extintores son grandes y apagan el fuego, por que yo estoy que ardo

- Pues será en otra ocasión

- Eres un maldito Gaara

Los dos se cambiaron y siguieron caminando, pero algo hizo que se detuvieran, era como un sonido de huesos, moviéndose, voltearon y ante ellos vieron a un muchacho alto, de piel blanca, con un gran copete y una cola de color rubio, pero lo mas impactante era que en sus manos tenia bocas, el estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser un escorpión, era una gran cara y de su boca salía una cola de escorpión.

- ¿Sadless?- Pregunto el muchacho rubio

- Si somos nosotros- Contesto Gaara

- Nosotros somos Besorrow - Se oyó hablar al escorpión

- ¿Y que quieren de nosotros?

- Matarlos- Contesto el muchacho Rubio

_Regresando con Naruto_

- ¡Implosión!- Grito Sasuke y las serpientes que sujetaban a Rock Lee explotaron

- Muy buen ataque Uchiha, pero eso no me detendrá en mi meta- Hablo Rock Lee entre el humo. - ¡Loto primario!- Rock Lee empezó a correr alrededor de sasuke en forma de circulo., le dio una patada en la barbilla, sasuke salio volando, después Rock Lee daba patadas en el estomago de Sasuke, ascendiendo mas en el aire, con las vendas que tenia en los brazos ato a Sasuke como si fuera una momia y lo dejo caer al suelo con una gran velocidad.

- ¡SASUKE!- Grite, ese golpe había sido brutal corrí hacia el, estaba lastimado- Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas?

- No te preocupes Naruto yo puedo.- Dijo Sasuke y se levanto.

- Eso es solo el principio

- ha si, haber enséñame que mas puedes hacer.

- Ya que la primera puerta esta abierta las demás se pueden abrir.- Dijo Rock Lee y se empezó a concentrar, su piel se volvió roja, sus venas se empezaron a notar por todo su cuerpo. - La puerta de la vida ¡Loto Escondido!- Rock Lee desapareció y pateo a Sasuke en la barbilla y voló un poco, Rock empezó a patearlo en el aire levantándolo mas y mas, era casi imposible verlo, solo se oían los gritos de dolor de Sasuke, iba a caer al suelo, cuando Rock Lee lo agarro de su camisa y le dio un gran golpe, que parecía que le había desgarrado el brazo a Rock Lee y a Sasuke Roto las costillas, Sasuke iba caer al suelo con una gran velocidad.

- ¡Sasuke!- GRITE - No puedes caer, no debes caer, si no te morirás, ¡Ayúdenme! estrellas- Exclame, del cielo unas hadas en forma de estrellas luminosas formaron como una cama en donde cayera Sasuke y no chocara contra el suelo. Al parecer había echo un hechizo. Eso me había agotado, no sabia que usar magia te podía robar tantas energías. Sasuke estaba inconsciente, mientras que Rock Lee si apenas se podía mantener de pie, pero con todos sus esfuerzos empezó a caminar, sabia lo que iba hacer, me iba a matar, pero yo no podía mover ni un solo dedo.

- Es hora de acabar lo que tenia que hacer- Dijo Rock Lee

- ¿De verdad me vas a matar?- Hable con grandes esfuerzos. Rock Lee ya estaba enfrente de mi. - Serias capaz de matarme…- Cerré mis ojos, pero unos segundos después sentí unas gotas de agua, me caían, pero no era agua, eran lágrimas, lagrimas de Rock Lee

- No puedo matarte Naruto, simplemente no puedo.- Contesto Rock Lee, Neji se acerco a el.

- Esta bien Rock, es tu mejor amigo.- lo consoló Neji

- Cuanto lo siento Naruto- Se disculpaba Rock Lee- Pero es que el amo…

- ¿Quién es el amo?- pregunte

- Loveless- Contesto Neji - El ser no amado.

- ¿Quién es Loveless?- Volví a preguntar

- No lo sabemos, pero amenazo a Rock Lee con matarme si el no te mataba a ti- Volvió a contestar Neji.

- Gomen ne Naruto- Decía Rock Lee

- Te perdono Rock Lee, te perdono por quererme matarme- Le dije

- No es por eso, nosotros solo fuimos una distracción

- ¿De que hablan?

- Nosotros le dimos a Loveless a Gaara y Sai, para que así poder chantajearlos con ellos.- Lloraba Rock Lee mientras hablaba

- ¿Gaara y Sai? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Dónde están?

- Están peleando, eso quiero creer, que han resistido.

- Tenemos que ayudarlos

- Espera Naruto, no pueden pelear en condiciones así- Dijo Neji- Que el dolor que hallamos causado, se quite, que nuestra salud se pase a ellos y nosotros sufrir consecuencias- Recito y sentí como mis fuerzas se iban recuperando, Sasuke se levanto y Neji y Rock Lee tenían cara de dolor. - Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

- Perdóname Naruto, ve y salva a Gaara y Sai.

- Naruto- Me hablo Sasuke ya despierto y sano.- ¿Qué paso?

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a donde están Gaara y Sai, ¿los puedes localizar?.

- Eso creo

- Vamos

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos cuando llegamos, Gaara y Sai estaban en el suelo, tirados, como si estuvieran… No solo deben estar desmayados. Cerca de ellos estaba lo que parecía ser un escarabajo y un muchacho rubio.

- Vaya Beloved, hasta que llegaron- Hablo el rubio

- ¿Qué le hicieron a nuestros amigos?- Les pregunte

- Están envenenados, en menos de dos horas su vida se acabara y solo nosotros tenemos los antídotos. Tienen dos opciones. Pelean con nosotros si nos vencen los antídotos serán suyos, si pierden los 4 morirán, o la otra opción es que se quiten las vidas ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Hasta donde son capaces para salvar la vida de sus amigos?

Continuara…


	6. Besorrow

Besorrow

El ser con dolor

20 Minutos Faltan para la muerte de Gaara y sai

No puedo matar a Sasuke, pero no puedo controlar mis movimientos, no quiero.

- Sasuke mátame- Le dije

- No Naruto, no te puedo matar- Me contesto

- Pero si no me matas yo te matare

- ¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Dejar que te mate o morirás por el? - Pregunto Deidara

Como llegamos a este momento, regresemos el tiempo.

2 horas antes para la muerte de Gaara y sai

- ¿Entonces que eligen?- Se hoyo hablar al escarabajo

- Aceptamos el desafió- Dije

- Expandiendo sistema- Hablo Sasuke

Todo se volvió oscuro. En ese mismo momento la cola del escorpión ataco, pero Sasuke la esquivo, en toda la cola había veneno.

- Tengo que destruir esa armadura, debajo de ella se encuentra nuestro verdadero enemigo. Después de eso empieza la verdadera batalla.- De la boca del escorpión empezaron a salir varias agujas a una gran velocidad. - La mejor defensa es cuando usas su poder en contra- Recito sasuke y las agujas se detuvieron y formaron una capa protectora enfrente de el y naruto y de volvían la otras hacia Besorrow. Pero una logro pasar y me hizo una ligera cortada en el brazo. En ese momento pararon de atacar y la defensa de agujas cayeron al suelo.

- Veremos cuanto pueden resistir Beloved- Hablo Deidara (que era el rubio)

- Pruébanos, aguantamos más de lo que crees.-le contesto Sasuke

- Sus otras pelean eran tontas, insignificantes, pero esta será seria y la ultima- Dijo el escorpión. Volvió atacar con la cola pero más rápido.

- Restricción- Grito Deidara el también podía decir hechizos. Unas cadenas ataron a Sasuke, el escorpión se estaba preparando para atacar. Pero Sasuke rompió las cadenas- Restricción- y las cadenas volvía aparecer, si seguía así Sasuke no iba a tener tiempo para esquivar el aguijón.

- Que sus propias armas sean de distracción- Recite y las agujas que estaban en el piso se levantaron y se dirigieron a deidara, esto lo distrajo y Sasuke pudo romper las cadenas para esquivar a tiempo el aguijón

- Arigato Naruto- Me agradeció Sasuke

- No te preocupes- Sentía el cansancio del uso de la magia, pero aun así me podía mantener de pie.

- Naruto necesito tu ayuda tenemos que restringir al escorpión y a Deidara, para poder romper esa armadura.

- Esta bien.- Sasuke empezó a correr hacia el escorpión este lo ataco con el aguijón, Sasuke brinco y con las piernas hizo que este se encajara en el piso.- Ahora Naruto

- ¡Restricción!- Exclame, unas cadenas ataron de las manos a Deidara

- ¡Chidori Nagashi! - Grito Sasuke, y le dio un golpe a la armadura, esta se quebró. Y de esta salio un muchacho alto, de pelo rojo, con ojos sin expresión,ese era el verdadero Sasori.

1:20 Para la muerte de Gaara y Sai

- Vaya, vaya si han sido rápidos- Dijo el arrogantemente. De sus dos brazos, empezaron a salir más brazos, en poco tiempo eran miles, como un gran látigo. Trato de golpear a Sasuke, pero este lo esquivo. Sasuke saco una shuriken de gran tamaño y la tiro hacia los brazos, pero al hacer contacto con ellos, la shuriken se partió en mil pedazos.

¡Kuso! Si una shuriken no pudo destruirlos entonces que, Sasuke gastaría mucho chakra si hace otro chidori.

- Fuego eterno, fuego maldito, que tu calor consuma a mi enemigo- Recito Sasuke, los brazos se empezaron a quemar.

- Sin oxigeno el fuego no existe, que desaparezca el aire, que no allá que respirar- Dijo Sasori, por unos cuantos segundos sentí como me asfixiaba no podía respirar, por que no había que respirar, en milésimas de segundos el fuego se apago y el aire volvió a mis pulmones, los brazos seguían en movimiento se dirigían a matarnos.

-La tierra se partirá en dos, todo se destruirá ya que la tierra temblara ¡TERREMOTO!- Exclamo Sasuke, y la tierra se empezó a partir en dos y hacer un círculo en donde estaban Sasori y Deidara. Deidara metió una mano en una bolsa que llevaba con el y saco como una pequeña ave de arcilla y en el momento en que el suelo en donde estaban se estaba derrumbando, la arcilla se volvió gigante y cobro vida, manteniéndolos a Sasori y Deidara a salvo.

- Acepten que no pueden con nosotros- Dijo Deidara- Solo ríndanse y dejen que los matemos.

- ¡Eso nunca! - Grite- Que sus brazos se vuelven pesados y rígidos como madera- Los miles de brazos de Sasori se volvieron de madera.

- Una estampida, de polillas- Recito Sasuke, y millones de polillas aparecieron y se empezaron a comer los brazos de Sasori.

- Astutos, pero eso no les bastara se ve bien que Naruto esta muy agotado, por que nunca ha usado la magia antes. ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar? - Pregunto Sasori

- Pero a ti no te queda nada debajo de la manga- Le conteste

- ¿Tan seguro estas?- Volvió a preguntarme Sasori.- tengo 101 Ases debajo de la manga. . Salgan.- De la bata de sasori empezaron a salir muchas marionetas cada una con un hilo, todas las controlaba Sasori. - ¡MATENLOS!

50 Minutos para la muerte de Gaara y Sai

- Defensa - Exclamo Sasuke

- ¿Qué haremos? Nos van a matar son muchas marionetas tu y yo estamos muy cansados para seguir usando hechizos tan complejos.

- ¡Eso es!- Grito Sasuke

- ¿Qué es que?- Le pregunte

- Son hechizos muy complejos, recuerdas los hechizos de Beless, eran tontos, pero te podían sacar de un gran aprieto.

- Hay que usarlos- Las marionetas ya estaban rompiendo la defensa que Sasuke había echo.

- Que llueva, que lluevan chiles, rojos, blancos, verdes,- Del cielo empezaron a caer toneladas de chiles que hacían que los títeres cayeran del cielo.

- Todo al piso se pegara, ya que este tendrá pegamento. - Recito Sasuke y todos los títeres se quedaron pegados al suelo

- ¿Qué clase de hechizos estupidos son esos?- Pregunto Deidara muy enojado

- Un gran avión de papel nos llevar a su nivel- Dije y un gran papel de avión apareció y nos elevo en el cielo

- Que llueva de verdad, agua cae del cielo.-Dijo Deidara Y empezó a llover

- Con esto tu avión de papel se mojara y el pegamento se diluirá y mis títeres podrán pelear de nuevo- Dijo Sasori.

30 Minutos para la muerte de Gaara Y Sai

Estábamos de nuevo en el piso y los títeres estaban listos para atacar.

- Tus títeres se derretirán, ya que de queso serán- Dije y todos los títeres se pusieron de un color amillo y después se derritieron, dejando como un lago de queso. Arigato Beless tu hechizo del queso nos ha salvado.

- Destruimos a tus 101 ases bajo la manga- Hablo Sasuke

- jajaja no lo creo, solo pelearon con 100, pero mi ultimo as no esta debajo de mi manga, esta debajo de mi bata- Contesto Sasori y se quito la bata lo que vi me dejo helado todo su cuerpo había sido transformado en una marioneta, el era una marioneta viviente.

- Y no solo controlo títeres, también controlo personas. - Mi cuerpo se empezó a mover por si solo y comenzó a tirar golpes a Sasuke.

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto muy confundido Sasuke

- No soy yo, mi cuerpo se esta moviendo solo.- Le conteste y después de esto di un brinco hacia donde estaban Besorrow

- Ahora el es nuestro títere- Dijo Deidara.

- Toma esta espada, con eso acabaras con su vida y después te mataras tu. No puedo matar a Sasuke, pero no puedo controlar mis movimientos, no quiero matarlo. - Sasuke mátame- Le dije

- No Naruto, no te puedo matar- Me contesto

- Pero si no me matas yo te matare

- ¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Dejar que te mate o morirás por el? - Pregunto Deidara, los ojos de sasuke se pusieron rojos, en su cuerpo empezaron a salir marcas negras, como si fueran flamas. A Sasuke algo malo le pasaba, en sus ojos se miraba el odio. Sasuke corrió y desapareció, volvió aparecer enfrente de Deidara y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Deidara escupió sangre de la intensidad del golpe. Siguió golpeándolo, se oía como los huesos de deidara se estaba rompiendo.

- ¡Ahhhh, Sasori!- Gritaba Deidara de dolor. Sasori movió mi cuerpo usándome como escudo, Sasuke iba a golpearme pero se detuvo en el momento exacto.

- Ahora mátalo- Dijo Sasori y movió la mano con la cual sostenía la espada, la levanto, Sasuke no reaccionaba, no se alejaba, no podía…

- ¡MATALO!- Pero no podía matarlo, tenia que resistir- ¡HE DICHO QUE LO MATES!- Baje lentamente la espada y comencé a caminar con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, sentí como los hilos que me manipulaban se rompían. Era libre de solte y abreze a Sasuke, las marcas desaparecieron.

- Vaya, han resultado mas fuertes de lo que pensábamos- Dijo Sasori - Pero para conseguir el antídoto tendrán que matarme para conseguirlo. Por que es lo único que me mantiene vivo.

¿A que se refería Sasori con eso? El antídoto lo mantiene con vida, pero si su cuerpo es de madera como puede seguir vivo.

- Esa capsula- Hablo Sasuke en mi mente- Es su corazón, la sangre de el, es el antídoto, tenemos que quitárselo.

- ¿Pero como?

- Haz esto…

- Es hora del hechizo final- Dijo Deidara

- Es lenta tu muerte, pero segura, su veneno es letal, destruye todo desde dentro, alacranes surjan, surjan…- Decía Sasori

- Se siente frió, se congelan sus cuerpos como hielos inmóviles quedan.- Recito Sasuke- Ahora Naruto.

Corrí y me subí en la espalda de Sasuke, brinque y con la espada en mi mano, se la encaja en la capsula y se la saque con gran esfuerzo, su cuerpo callo al suelo al instante, y sasuke con una shuriken grande la lanzo a Deidara cortándole la cabeza. De la capsula empezó a salir un liquido color morado, se lo puse en los labios de Gaara y Sai y abrieron los ojos. Respire mis amigos seguían vivos. Del cielo callo un pergamino, el cual se abrió y se hoyo una voz siniestra.

- Beloved es hora de la pelea final-Dicho esto el pergamino se quemo Nuestros enemigos finales ya se aproximaban, Loveless ¿Quién eres?...


	7. Loveless

Loveless

Sin Amor

La pelea con loveless estaba mas cerca, el tiempo pasaba rápido, mas rápido de lo que yo podía aguantar. Tenia miedo, al caminar, al hablar, solo con Sasuke me sentía tranquilo. Ahora el peligro era más real, después de que casi pierdo a mis amigos.

Rock Lee después de la batalla había desaparecido, no había vuelto a la escuela y nadie sabia algo de el. Gracias a dios Sai y Gaara se estaban recuperando muy rápido. Sasuke andaba un poco más protector y paranoico.

Eran tantos pensamientos, pero había uno más que me inquietaba, aunque día a día vivíamos con un sentimiento de estrés, de impaciencia, con el miedo de morir, pero habia una cosa que queria hacer antes de mi ultimo dia de vida…

- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN!- Le decía a Sai.

- Pues naruto, tampoco es la gran cosa el sexo.- Me contesto

- Claro, como siempre fornicaban tu y Gaara pues no es gran cosa, pero yo con Sasuke aun nada

- Eso Naruto es muy obvio- Dijo Apuntando a la cola y orejas

- Es que tengo miedo

- ¿Miedo por que? Si hacer el amor con tu pareja es de lo mas rico.

- Sai, Sasuke es un chico grande… me entiendes MUY MUY GRANDE.

- ahhh ósea grande

- Si grandisimooooo

- No creo que sea tan grande

- Debiste verlo era GIGANTESCO. ¿Duele?

- Pues la primera vez si y mas dependiendo el tamaño y tu dices que es GRANDISIMO

- ¿Te dolió a ti?

- A mi si, mucho, pero Gaara hizo todo lo posible para que no fuera tanto. También no te imagines que es meterlo así a lo bruto, no, esa área se tiene que tratar.

- Veremos como me va

- Esperemos que no te lo rompa

- Sai cállate por favor- Nos empezamos a reír

Era bueno reírse un poco, ya que casi no lo habíamos echo desde la pelea con Besorrow. Salí de la casa de sai y fui caminando hasta la mía. Sentía que alguien venia detrás, pero ¿quien era? Seria Loveless, me di la vuelta y choque contra alguien.

- Te quería asustar- Dijo la voz de Sasuke

- Si me diste un susto, pensé que eras…- Le conteste, pero me puse el dedo en mi boca.

- No pienses en eso- y me beso.- Vamonos te llevo a tu casa.

Llegamos a mi casa y subimos directo a mi cuarto. Nos acostamos en la cama, yo abrazado a sasuke.

- Sabes Sasuke, lo e estado pensando y creo que ya estoy listo- Le hable

- ¿De que me hablas?- Pregunto confundido

- Hablo de que estoy listo para perder las orejas.

- ¡Por dios! ¿Estas seguro?

- Si, quiero que tu me las quites.- Lo bese, sus labios calidos, estaba en el paraíso, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Era mi Okasan y mi abuelo. Me quede sin respiración y no por Sasuke, huno un silencio eterno hasta que…

- Es mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo mi abuelo y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

- ¡Kuso, Kuso, MIERDA! Me van a matar Sasuke, yo lo se, me van a odiar, no puede ser, ¿que voy hacer? Me van a desheredar, me van a correr de la casa

- Naruto Cálmate

- Me van a colgar del edificio mas grande, me van atropellar.

- Naruto Cálmate

- ¿que será de mi vida? Es mejor que me mate yo de una vez.- Sasuke me tomo de los brazos y me zangoloteo

- ¡Tienes que calmarte! - Esta bien ya me relaje, no es cierto aun no

- Cuando te relajes iremos hablar con tu familia.

Paso media hora y bajamos hablar con mi Okasan y mi abuelo, ellos estaban en el sillón, callados.

-Okasan quiero hablar contigo- Empezó hablar Naruto, mi Okasan se levanto y me abrazo.

- Yo te amo de la forma en que seas, eres mi hijo y siempre te apoyare

- Arigato Okasan- La abrase muy fuerte.

- No se por que me imagine que serias gay Naruto- Hablo mi abuelo- pero sabes que no me siento decepcionado, al contrario me da orgullo- Empecé a llorar.

- Arigato Abuelo- y también lo abrase

- Y tu Sasuke Uchiha- Alzo la voz mi abuelo. Sasuke se puso un poco nervioso- Es mejor que me cuides mucho a Naruto o si no te voy a matar.

- No se preocupe, yo lo cuidare con mi vida- Contesto

Ya había salido del closet completamente, vivía mas libre, más feliz, mi única preocupación era Loveless, el tiempo pasaba y el no se presentaba. Y así llegamos hasta el final de octubre, era Hallowen y saldríamos a pedir dulces junto con Gaara y Sai. Sasuke se había puesto un saco color lila y en el cuello una cadena, la cual compartíamos yo también la traía en mi cuello y usaba vendas en mis brazos, éramos como amo y esclavo.

Gaara estaba vestido de Batman y Sai de Robin. Las bolsas de dulce se llenaban rápido, en el recorrido vimos a Sakura Haruno con un muchacho misterioso el cual traía como una bata parecida a la que usaban Besorrow, pero a fin de cuentas es hallowen todo mundo se viste de formas diferentes, así que no había por que preocuparse.

Ya habíamos llenado nuestras bolsas de dulce, estábamos agotados por tanto caminar, la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, se veía tan hermosa. Y una sombra se dibujo en ella, en lo alto de un poste había un hombre.

- Es hora de la batalla final- Se hoyo la misma voz del pergamino

- ¡Loveless!- Dijimos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Beloved- Contesto

Brinco del poste y callo al piso, su cara estaba entre sombras, no se alcanzaba a observar.

- Beloved los reto a una pelea- Hablo Loveless

- ¡Aceptamos!- Exclamo Sasuke

- Expendiendo Sistema

La luz de la luna desapareció y pudimos verle la cara a Loveless

- I…ita…-Tartamudeaba Sasuke- Itachi

- Hola hermano- Contesto Loveless

Su hermano, Loveless era el hermano de Sasuke, el que era un desalmado.

- ¿Y tu sacrificio? No lo ocupas- Le pregunto

- Ahorita viene, pero no creo ocuparlo, ustedes no se comparan con nuestro poder.

- Eso lo veremos- Dijo Sasuke- Crece rápido y veloz, unas ataduras de hiedras con espinas, inmovilícenlo, corten su cuerpo, como el ha cortado a sus enemigos.- De la tierra, empezaron a crecer unas enredaderas con espinas, que empezaron aprisionar todo el cuerpo de itachi.

- Pasan 50 años sin agua y toda planta se llega a secar- Recito Itachi y las enredaderas se secaron, haciéndose polvo.- Sigues siendo igual Sasuke, igual de débil, tus hechizos son tan fáciles de contrarrestar. Aprende a esto, somos polos opuestos, la atracción es natural, ven a mí- Mi cuerpo se empezó a mover rápidamente, como si Itachi fuera un gran imán, cuando estaba enfrente de el grito -¡EXPLOSION SISMICA!- la tierra se abrió y libero una gran cantidad de energía, era dolorosa, era como estar en un incendio, pero sin las quemaduras.

-¡NARUTO!- Exclamo Sasuke

Mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido y apenas la pelea iba empezando, Loveless era un adversario totalmente diferente a los demás. Sasuke corrió, saco una shuriken grande y la lanzo.

- Defensa- Dijo muy calmado Itachi y la shuriken al hacer contacto con su defensa se transformo en arena. - No eres un buen rival, eh ¿donde estas?- e Itachi callo al suelo, por una patada de Sasuke.- Me asombras, eres muy rápido, buena tu distracción, pero no te volverá a servir.

En eso un relámpago callo en el campo de batalla y de el salio a la persona que menos se esperaban encontrar, el sacrificio de Itachi era Sakura Haruno, llego y beso a Itachi.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte

- Es muy obvio eso Naruto, yo soy el sacrificio de Loveless- Me contesto

- Pero tú no eres así…

- ¿Cómo así? Así de mala, así de desgraciada. Todo este año estuve planeando su muerte, pensé que esta pelea no llegaría, que podría matarlos, antes de llegar aquí.

-¿Tu tratabas de matarnos?- Pregunto Sasuke

- Bueno primero trate de que no se unieran, por eso invente que Sasuke me había quitado las orejas, para que el pobre de Naruto lo odiara, por eso mande a Breathless, Naruto estaría vulnerable y solo, pero me equivoque, llegaste con el y lo salvaste. Después planee matarte a ti Sasuke, el día de nuestra cita lo iba hacer, cuando me llevaras a mi casa Itachi y yo estaríamos esperándote para acabar contigo, pero no, dejaste que estos estupidos- Apuntando a gaara y Sai- me llevaran. Yo le dije a Beless que Naruto era su sacrificio, que el era el indicado que tenia que pelear contigo, pero resulto ser mas estupido de lo que creí. Yo amenace a Rock Lee por que sabia que tu no podrías matarlo y que el si lo haría ya que la vida de su sacrificio estaba en peligro, pero el muy estupido no te pudo matar, por su amistad, no le importo lo que le pasara a su sacrificio. Y mi ultimo intento les dije a Besorrow que envenenaran a Sadless así ustedes tendrían esa presión y no podrían concentrarse, pero no lograron vencerlos.

- Es mejor así Sakura,- hablaba Itachi- ya que nosotros tendremos el placer de matarlos nosotros mismos y ese momento ya llego. Restricción- Unas cadenas ataron a Sasuke y a mí, eran tan fuertes y cada vez se apretaban más. - La muerte a todos les llega, se lleva su alma hacia el mas allá.- Una gran cantidad de energía en forma de calavera de color verde fue lanzado directo hacia nosotros, estábamos totalmente expuestos.

- Muralla de arena- Grito Gaara y una gran cantidad de arena se empezó a formar enfrente de nosotros defendiéndonos del ataque letal de Loveless.

-Arigato Gaara- Le dije

- Malditos idiotas- Hablo Sakura- Itachi deshazte de ellos.

- Caen en un sueño profundo, un sueño de muerte, del cual no podrán despertar nunca mas. - Y Gaara y Sai cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Gaara, Sai!- Grite- Pagaras esta, la tierra en lo mas profundo tiene agua, baja tu temperatura a 0 y Sal.- Recite, donde estaban Sakura e Itachi empezaron a salir picos de hielo, los dos se alzaron en el aire.

- Hielo, frágil como un espejo, rómpete y vuela- Dijo Sakura y los picos de hielo estallaron, venían hacia nosotros.

- Vuelve a subir la temperatura, vuelve a tu forma original- Hablo Sasuke y los pedazos de hielo volvieron a ser agua.

- Tanta agua hay que una prisión se puede hacer- Conjuro Itachi y el agua atrapo a Sasuke en una burbuja de agua.

- Sube la temperatura ha 100 grados, evapórate- Decía cansado, era la primera vez que los conjuros eran cambiados tantas veces.

- Son hábiles- Hablo Sakura- Con razón no los pudieron matar. Pero ustedes ya no pueden más y nosotros apenas vamos empezando. Estrellas caigan como bolas de fuego.

- Defensa- Grito Sasuke

Era cierto, nosotros ya no podíamos mas, nuestras energías se estaban agotando. Yo apenas si podía moverme, sus ataques eran destructivos.

- Tan rápido quieren dejar de jugar- Rió itachi y nos miraba con autosatisfacción

- ¿Por qué hacen esto?- Pregunte

- ¿Por qué lo hacemos?- Respondió Sakura con otra pregunta - Aun no te has dado cuenta

- ¿Cuenta de que?- Volví a preguntar, Sakura se acerco a mí, estaba muy cansado que ni me podía mantener de pie. Me agarro del pelo y me levanto la cara.

- ¡SUELTA A NARUTO!- Grito Sasuke enojado

- Tu nombre Naruto, tu nombre es la clave de todo. - Decía Sakura- Te llamas Beloved el ser amado, es tu naturaleza ser amado por todas las personas, nadie te odia, pero por otro lado nosotros somos Loveless el ser sin amor, ni nuestros padres nos amaban, te imaginas el dolor, la angustia, el sufrimiento que debimos sentir durante tantos años, mientras ustedes obtenían todo fácil.

- ¿Eso es todo? Simple envidia- Le dije

- ¿Que eso es todo? Tú no sabes lo que es vivir solo a los 5 años, huyendo por que tus propios familiares te quieren matar, pero eso es cosa del pasado, ¿si o no Sasuke?- Pregunto Itachi- ¿Cómo están mami y papi Sasuke?

- Como tú los dejaste, muertos- Contesto Sasuke

- Y no solo a ellos, a todo el clan Uchiha

- La familia sabía que tú serias un mounstro, el nuevo Satanás que pisaría la tierra, por eso trataron de matarte. - Y no se equivocaron, ya te mate a toda tu familia, ahora sigue tu sacrificio. RESTRINCCION TOTAL- Unas cadenas aparecieron en mis pies, otras me alzaron las manos, otra de la cintura y una última cadena en el cuello.- Ves Sasuke, lo débil que eres, tú nunca podrás defender a nadie.

- Suelta a Naruto

- O si no ¿que? Tu no pones las normas das un solo paso y jalo una de las cadenas, arrancándole un brazo a naruto o ¿quieres un pierna? - En la piel de Sasuke se empezaron a notar las marcas de la pelea pasada- Sasuke ¿que te pasa? ¿Que es ese nuevo poder?- Preguntaba inquieto.

La piel de Sasuke se puso de un color mas oscura, como si estuviera lleno de sombras, su pelo empezó a crecer, al igual que el, su camisa se empezó a romper y de la espalda unas manos empezaron a crecer en forma de alas y alcanzaron un gran tamaño. Itachi veía horrorizado como se transformaba Sasuke. Desapareció y apareció enfrente de itachi y le di un puñetazo que lo lanzo a mas de 20 metros.

- Ese si es nuevo poder e Sasuke- Decía itachi con la nariz rota.

- Suelta a Naruto- Decía Sasuke, pero su voz había cambiado era grave y áspera.

- No lo creo- Contesto Itachi- haré que sus cadenas le duelan mas- Y sentí como las cadenas se apretaban mas, tanto que me corto y empecé a sangrar, por mi cuello, mis brazos y mis piernas. Empecé a gritar de dolor.

Sasuke agarra del cuello a Itachi y lo estrello contra el suelo y lo empezó a golpear de una forma brutal.

- jajaja saca todo tu coraje Sasuke, tu odio, tu rencor- Decía a carcajadas Itachi.- Pero eso no salvara a naruto y es hora de arrancarle un brazo- Sentí como la cadena de mi brazo derecho se alzo y empezaba a jalar mi brazo. Sasuke volvió a desaparecer y Agarro a Sakura, Itachi dejo de jalar mi brazo.

- No te atreverías hacerle daño-Dijo Itachi, pero Sasuke tomo un brazo de Sakura, lo jalo y se lo arranco, ella chillo de dolor, sangraba en mucha cantidad. Por la conmoción Itachi olvido que me tenia encadenado y las cadenas se soltaron, Sasuke arranco el otro brazo de Sakura y le sujeto la cabeza, le iba a dar vuelta y arrancársela. Itachi lloraba

- ¡NO! ¡DETENTE!- Grite- ¡TU NO ERES SASUKE! ¡EL NO HARIA ESO! ¡DEVUELVEME A SASUKE!

La transformación de Sasuke se acerco a mi, yo lo abrase y empecé a llorar

-¡Vuelve a mi Sasuke! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Vuelve!- Le dije y poco a poco el tamaño de Sasuke volvió a la normalidad, su piel se volvió blanca de nuevo y las alas de dedos desaparecieron.

- Naruto- Hablo Sasuke, yo lo bese

- ¡TU SASUKE LA PAGARAS!- Dijo Itachi, lloraba y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira

- No tengo energías- Me decía Sasuke- Si tan solo tuviera un poco más.

En ese momento Gaara y Sai despertaron

- Toma la nuestra- Dijeron los dos y unas partículas de energía se fueron del cuerpo de ellos y se fue al de Sasuke

- Cualquier hechizo que hagas no te servirá, por que yo te voy a matar.- Exclamo Itachi

- Fantasmas que están sin paz, cuyos cuerpos están en la tierra, despierten, DESPIRTEN FAMILIA UCHIHA Y DESTRUYAN LO QUE UNA VEZ LOS MATO. - Recito Sasuke y de la tierra, empezaron a salir varios esqueletos y se lanzaban a Itachi

- Ventisca llévatelos- Dijo este y los esqueletos se rompieron, pero se volvían a formar- Eso es imposible.

- Ya están muerto Itachi, no puedes volver a matarlos.- Y de la tierra unas manos jalaron a itachi y lo jalaban hacia dentro de la tierra y entre gritos de itachi y Sakura. los dos fueron tragados por la tierra, yéndose al infierno.

La pelea había acabado y Loveless ya no existía.

Mis heridas cicatrizaron y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a la paz, la diferencia es que ahora tenía a Sasuke conmigo. Ya nadie trataba de asesinarme y se respiraba calma.

Pasadas unas semanas, mi Okasan y mi abuelo se habían ido un fin de semana de viaje. Y Sasuke y yo estábamos solos en casa, tenia miedo de que podría pasar, si podría controlar a sasuke o si podría controlarme yo…

Me beso

- ¿Estas preparado?- Me pregunto

- Si lo estoy, pero hazlo con cuidado

- No te preocupes, solo relajarte- y me beso.

Empecé a sentir un morbo, su lengua jugueteaba conmigo y sus labios iban bajando, llegaron a mi cuello y lo besaba lentamente, calmado. Me quito la playera y me acostó en la cama, me besaba mi pecho. Yo le quite su playera, su cuerpo era como lo recordaba todo marcado y bien definido. Me quito mi pantalón y mi bóxer y el se quito lo suyo, y eso también era como lo recordaba. Me voltio y me puse de espaldas, beso mi espalda, con su lengua empezó a lamer mi espina dorsal, como si fuera un camino hasta un tesoro y ese tesoro, era mi trasero, lo empezó a dilatar con su lengua y metió un dedo lentamente, el dolor era grande, si eso me dolía no me quería imaginar cuando metiera todo.

- Relájate, si no estas relajado te va a doler mas.

Trate de relajarme, aunque creo que solo se relajo y después de 3 dedos me voltio e hizo que me sentara arriba de el. Mi morbo esta alcanzando unos limites de excitación.

- Prepárate, por que te va a doler.- Me dijo

Segundos después un gran dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Grite y empecé a llorar de dolor. Pero Sasuke no dejaba de besarme, eso me calmaba y poco a poco el dolor pasó. Y lentamente empezamos a movernos y no me había dado cuenta, pero la cola que tenia ya no la sentía, ni las orejas.

- Ya no las tienes- Contesto Sasuke- Ya no eres virgen- Yo lo bese y seguimos los movimientos mas rápidos, el empezó a gemir, sus gemidos eran graves y toscos y eso me excitaba mas a mi. Los dos empezamos a sudar, se mezclaba con nuestro calor, ya no sentía ni una pizca de dolor, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esa presencia, a ese intruso y ahora me brindaba un gran placer.

Desde el día en que éramos pequeños el sabia que yo iba a ser suyo y que el mió. El lo sabía, sabia que después de tantas peleas, este momento llegaría. Sus gemidos eran más fuertes y los míos ni que decir. Se puso rojo, mi cuerpo se estremeció, al igual que el suyo y dio un gran grito de placer y yo tuve mi primer orgasmo, sentí un calor dentro de mi.

Y caímos aun juntos agotados en la cama. De verdad lo amaba tanto y ahora no había duda y lo bueno de todo es que apenas era viernes, tenían todo un fin de semana por delante…

FIN


End file.
